


You're an Asshole, but I Love You

by ItsLivvvy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha Nursey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dex is doing his best here alright, Falling In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother Hen Bitty, Mpreg, Omega Dex, Racism, Self-Lubrication, Unplanned Pregnancy, it's like THERE but it's brief i promise, theres background zimbits holsom and whatever shitty and lardo's ship name is bc I am Grade A Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: Dex is trying his best, but his best doesn't always turn out the way he'd like it to.ORDex and Nursey hook up during a heat and shit gets complicated really fast





	1. Chapter 1

Dex’s Mom had given him the scent blockers when he was just 13. He had had his first heat that summer and he was on suppressants to control them almost immediately. It was the logical thing to do. He was small and anxious, with ears so big they had earned him the nickname ‘Dumbo’ with all the kids in his class. His mother had pressed them into his hand while he sat on his unmade bed, waiting for his sheets to dry in the laundry room. He knew what they were and he knew that they were expensive. They barely had a dollar to spare, especially with his older sister on suppressants as well.

“Mom, what are these for?” He had asked voice still high pitched and cracking. She looked at him sadly, cupped his chin in her hand and gave his cheeks a squeeze.

“So no one finds out.” She stated. Dex had been confused, he didn’t want to hide.

“What’s so bad about people knowing Mom?”He asked and she sighed, sitting down beside him on the couch. She twisted her fingers together and tucked a bit of red hair, that had started to intermingle with grey, behind her ear. She looked up at the ceiling, like she didn’t know how to explain it in a nice way that would make it sound better than what she was really trying to tell him.

“Billy, it’s just not good for everyone to know that you’re an, omega. You don’t want to be teased by all the other boys for being what you are, do you Billy?” Dex shook his head frantically. He had been teased about his freckles, his ears, how easily he blushed, and his red hair, the last thing he needed was another thing added to the list.

“Thanks Mom.”

“You’re welcome Billy.”

 

It took Dex until he was about 15 to realize why he needed to hide. There was another boy, his name was Dylan, but no one knew him by that. He was a male omega and he got pushed around the halls. His locker had slurs spray painted on it and his books were knocked out of his arms by the bigger kids, the alphas. Dex had made the mistake of trying to help him pick up his things one day and got pushed into a wall. Two massive hands grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted his scrawny, gangly body up in the air, pinning him to the wall. He could smell what he was, alpha.

“Why are you helping him? You one of them?” The boy had sneered, alpha pheromones making Dex wheeze, and Dex shook his head firmly no. He silently prayed that he wouldn’t wet himself, and he didn’t, he was too afraid to.

“No, I was just being nice.”He choked out and the alpha laughed.

“Well don’t be.”He dropped him to the ground, caring very little about the height of the fall, 15 year old Dex was yet to become a 6’2 giant, he would have his growth spurt that summer. Dex quickly ran away from Dylan, who was just silent and his face was tear stained. He went home that day, collapsed on his bed and cried, because he could never be himself here. Home was no place for him to exist, no alpha would ever want him there, but it was all he’d ever known and he didn’t know how he was going to exist without it.

 

When Dex was 16, after the much awaited growth spurt, he joined his school’s hockey team. No one knew he was omega. To them, he was just a gangly beta with too many freckles who got flustered easily. No one seemed to notice that it was the alphas who flustered him the most. He’d scrimped and saved for his own gear and he wore skates that his older sister had to help him stuff the toe of so they’d fit properly. The coach liked him and he learned a lot from them, there was just one problem and that problem’s name was Peter Willms. Petey was a good kid, he loved hockey and he was Dex’s friend. He was just an alpha, a big, strong handsome alpha that Dex had a hopeless crush on. Dex knew that Petey had to know. He had to know that Dex liked him, because Dex hung out with him all the time. Petey was just so handsome, dark brown curls and dreamy green eyes combined with a strong jawline that Dex was 90% sure would cut him if he tried to touch it. Dex had resigned himself to unrequited love, because Petey didn’t know he was omega and Dex would never tell.

 

Dex was at a party with his friends, including Petey, and he was a little drunk. He knew he shouldn’t be because he couldn’t let his guard down ever, but there he was. Petey had pulled them into a room in the house and they were so close, their noses touched.

”P-Petey what are you doing?” Dex stuttered and Petey laughed. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he did.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Will.” He said, pulling Dex closer by the waist.”I know that you like me, and I want you to know that I like you back.” Dex’s mouth dropped open.

“Yo-you do?” He asked, suddenly startled by that conclusion. Petey just laughed, and nodded. He then leaned in and, oh God Dex was pretty sure he was about to faint, Petey kissed him, full on the mouth. Dex didn’t know what he was doing. He just let Petey lead, holding onto his shoulders for dear life. If Dex was paying attention he would’ve stopped him from reaching back and grabbing his ass, but he wasn’t so he didn’t. He let out a soft moan into the mouth of the boy kissing him. Petey pulled away for a brief moment to say.

“If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were omega.” Dex laughed like that was ridiculous. Of course he wasn’t omega.

 

By the time Dex got to college, he was on route to a sports scholarship, as a beta, which of course was fine, but now that he was older he would rather just be himself for once. Samwell was one of the few places that let omegas play hockey with alphas and betas. It was why Dex had chosen the school in the first place, but no matter how liberal they claimed to be he still didn't feel completely comfortable letting it all out. He just wanted to stop pretending to be some beta when he was really an omega. He wanted to stop being worried that he would react to some alpha's smell and reveal everything. He just wanted so badly to be out and not like he was, because what he was doing was hell, especially when Nursey was there. He hated lying to him, but Dex was in too deep and he couldn't climb out of the hole he'd dug himself. What held him back was fear, just crippling fear, of what would happen. Every time he thought about being omega openly he flashed back to Dylan, crying in the middle of the hall. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t be that, but he registered as an omega for school anyway. He couldn’t lie anymore, they’d probably check more records than his high school did anyway. It was fear that kept him on the scent blockers.

“You don’t want to be teased by all the other boys for being what you are, do you Billy?”

 

Dex's troubles began two and a half weeks before his scheduled heat. The coaches knew he needed the time off and they knew why. They had told him that he didn't have to come to practice in the pre-heat weeks if he wasn't feeling up to it, but Dex had scoffed at the idea of staying home. He hadn't expected it to be that bad. Besides, that would reveal what he was for sure and there was a still a part of him desperate to keep the secret. It was just like coming up on a heat at home. He was lubricating a little more than usual so he wore a pad, concealed by his pants and he made sure none of the others saw it. It was after practice and Dex was just pulling his shirt over his head when Derek Nurse walked in. The smell hit him like a Mac truck, wafting into his nose and making him jolt forward like he'd just smelt his Mom's cookies coming out of the oven. Nursey just suddenly smelt so alpha, like protectiveness and strength and, oh God, everything Dex wanted. He smelt like everything Dex wanted in a mate and his body responded. He felt the slick coat his rear and his face turned bright red. He needed to get out of there before he soaked through the pad and then everyone would _know_ and that was the _last thing Dex wanted_. Dex stood quickly and ran past Derek, the smell of him in such close proximity almost making him topple over. He pushed past him and ran for the bathroom stalls. He had an extra pad tucked up his sleeve and he could clean up in there, _alone_.

"Woah, what's gotten into him?" Chowder asked.

"Who cares C? He's a dick." Nursey answered and Dex stifled a sniffle. Dex made it to the restroom and shut himself into a stall, that's where he cried, sitting on the toilet, a soaked pad in his boxers between his feet and his head in his hands. How was he supposed to deal with being around Nursey when he was two weeks from his cycle beginning and he was already soaking through pads? It wasn't fair, and that's when the door to the bathroom opened.

"Dex, honey are you alright?" Came the soft voice of a very concerned Bitty. He was also an omega, the motherly type and small just like they were supposed to be, unlike Dex.

"Yeah Bitty, I'm fine." Dex answered.

"Do you need anything?" Bitty asked, lowering his voice even more for the next part."I have extra pads in my bag. I can get Jack to get you one. He knows where they are." Dex felt his stomach hit the floor.

"Why would I need pads?" He squeaked.

"Dex, don't fuck around with me honey. I've seen the look you had on your face when Nursey walked in before. Hell, I've worn it before." Dex groaned and opened his extra pad.

"I have what I need." He answered, quickly changing them out and opening the stall door. Bitty was still there.

"How long?" He asked and Dex sighed.

"Two weeks." He answered, going to wash his hands."And I'm fine. It was a freak thing Nursey, he just smelled so good suddenly." Dex's bottom lip quivered again."Please don't tell anyone." Bitty smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 

Dex could seriously do without the cramps that came with coming up on a heat. If his uterus could just chill for like a few minutes that would be great. God, he was starting to sound like Nursey.

"Aw, Dex are you OK?" Bitty asked as the ginger wandered into the Haus kitchen. Jack was trying to help Bitty bake something, but Dex couldn't tell what it was supposed to be.

"Could be better, could be worse." He said, collapsing into a chair and putting his head on the table."I'm dying." 

"You're not dying, would you like my heating pad?" Bitty asked, not missing a beat, and of course knowing exactly what was wrong without Dex having to say a single word.

"Yes, please." Dex sighed and Bitty sent Jack off to get it. He came back with the electric heating pad that was specially designed for omegas, it wrapped around the front and back. Dex practically purred when he turned the thing on.

"Why don't I have one of these?" He asked, smiling widely and enjoying the comfort of being warm and in less pain. It was just such a relief to not want to cry all the time from the pain.

"Why would you need one when Bitty has one ? You can just borrow Bitty's, unless he's using it." Jack said and Dex really was starting to think he didn't pay attention to anything around him. Either that or he was just too trusting, took everyone at their word. Bitty just smiled at him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He hummed and turned to the fridge. "I made you something." Bitty walked over with a tray of double chocolate chip cookies."I figured you needed them." 

"Thanks Bitty."

 

Dex was still in pain at practice and he didn't do his best. Nursey chirped him about his lack of performance, Dex cried on Bitty's shoulder in the bathroom about it.

"This is so stupid! Why am I crying?" Dex sobbed, gripping Bitty's shirt in his fist. He sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"It's not stupid." Bitty comforted him patting his back."You're just hormonal. It's not your fault." Jack chose that moment to burst into the bathroom completely unannounced.

"Bittle, you can't just hide in the bathroom. Oh." His eyes settle on Dex, who was still sniffling and trying desperately to dry his eyes before their captain saw him all blubbery."Are you OK Dex?" There was genuine concern in his voice and that just made a fresh batch of tears well up.

"I'm fine, you're so nice for asking. Oh I'm crying again, Bitty." Dex put his forehead on Bitty's shoulder, crumpling further into the floor again. Dex didn’t understand his hormone fluxuations any more than Jack did. Jack who was staring at him sadly and then kneeling down beside him to get on eye level with the younger defenseman currently crying on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

"Dex, it's my job to ask, but between this and the heating pad, plus how you bolted after Nursey came in last practice makes me wonder." Jack said softly, his eyes darting to Bitty for a brief second, trying to ask as gently as possible."Dex, are you pregnant? Is it Nursey's?" Dex coughed and sat up.

"I'm not pregnant! How did you even know I could get pregnant?" Dex asked, panicked to say the least, had he slipped up somehow? How did Jack know he was an omega? Jack laughed, which eased the tension in his mind, the world hadn’t ended because someone knew he was an omega, again.

"The coaches gave me the team list so I'd know all ur names. That also included whether you were alpha, beta or omega." Dex sniffed and then he felt a large hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze."I'm not going to blab about it. I figured when you came in smelling like a beta and such that you didn't want anyone to know eh?" Dex nodded his agreement.

"I don't want everyone to know. It's like really private and stuff to me. If I ever did get pregnant, Jack, I'd let you know first." He said and the captain laughed.

"I would hope so. I would want anything you created safe and sound off the ice." Jack stood and walked towards the door."Come join us when you're done."

 

Dex awoke with a jump and groaned when he realized he’d fallen asleep in his computer again. He could do without the tiredness that always swept over him the week before his heat. All he wanted to do was nap, but he had homework to do. At least his suppressants lengthened out his heats to every three months instead of every month. Dex groaned when he felt that he needed to change his slick pad. He had been dreaming about straddling a certain very handsome poet and kissing him in the locker rooms at Faber. He felt himself flush at the thought of that happening in real life. He had been so bold in the dream, pushing Nursey back on the bench before climbing over him and kissing him breathless. Dex could almost still feel his hands on him. In the dream he had put those hands everywhere. They had swept down his back, gripped his waist, his ass, and the backs of his thighs. Dex could almost imagine how good that would feel. He’d never really been touched by an alpha before, and as he got older the more he wanted to. There was nothing to be done about that though. No alpha would ever want him, not like he was, maybe not ever.

 

Dex really did think he was going to die. The pain had gone away but now he was down to two days until his heat and he was soaking through pads like crazy. He could feel his sex drive getting higher, he already had a weird semi-erection and he didn't want to leave his bed. He put on some old sweats, already slick stained and ratty, turned on his computer and tried to do some homework. He had extensions on all his projects, but he wasn't going to just leave them all to the last minute. He was not in the mood for Nursey to come barrelling through his door, but he did so anyway.

"Wow. Dex it smells like omega in here." He commented, sniffing the air and scrunching up his nose and Dex rolled his eyes. He was glad to know he smelled so unappealing to Nursey that his pre-heat smell made him scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"What do you want Nursey?" Dex asked, clearly annoyed, but when had that ever stopped Nursey before. The boy standing in his doorway grinned, wide and toothy.

"I need a nap and your room is cooler." He said simply, going to lie down beside Dex on the bed.

"No, go nap in your own room." Dex said, panicking slightly as he was surrounded by heady alpha scent. Nursey had never been good at listening to instructions. He just crawled up beside Dex and fell asleep. All Dex wanted to do was curl up with him and sleep. He wanted to feel safe for once in his life before a heat. Usually he was just horribly anxious about someone finding out and bad things happening to him. He felt safe with Nursey, so he cautiously settled back into his chest and fell asleep too.

 

Dex peeled his eyes open the next morning and jolted at the arm around his waist. His omega instincts cooed and invited him to roll over and snuggle into the chest of the alpha currently spooning him, but Dex knew that would be a bad idea. He sat up and felt the slick squelch beneath him. He'd forgotten to change his pad before he fell asleep. Dex knew this entire situation was bad. Nursey stirred beside him and sat up slightly, curly hair a mess on top of his head and eyes hooded with sleep still. He sniffed at the air and scrunched up his nose again.

"Wow Dex, do you live next to an omega? It reeks in here." He asked and Dex groaned. He flopped back on his pillow and Nursey just cuddled up to him. Nursey was too trusting to still believe Dex was beta at this point, or maybe he was hungover. Dex was just going to go back to sleep, give his body the relief of having an alpha next to him for the few more hours, but that same body had different plans. It started like an itch, Dex knew what it was, but he just silently begged for it to not be so. His heat just couldn’t be starting right that second, but it was. The heat crept up his spine, igniting his body and fogging his brain. He could barely think nevermind anything else, including kicking Nursey out at that point. There was an alpha beside him that every instinct in his body was telling him to roll over and ride until his knees gave out, but he couldn't. He just couldn’t do that, no matter how much it ached and how badly he wanted.

"Nursey, you have to leave!" Dex hissed, letting out a broken sob at the removal of the arm. He felt like he was on fire and it was becoming harder to resist Nursey's intoxicating smell.

"Why? Dex are you alright?" Nursey asked, sitting up to look at him.

"Do I look alright?" Dex snapped, sweat already sticking his hair to his forehead."You have to leave before we do something we both regret. I'm losing control, you have to go, now." Nursey looked at him and a slight smile twitched the edges of his lips.

"I wouldn't regret it." He said, moving closer to Dex."I knew you weren't beta. You talked like you were, but you weren't." Nursey leaned in closer to Dex and sniffed at his neck. Dex hadn’t bothered with scent blockers for a few days and his knew he had to be potent at that point. Nursey sighed like Dex smelt like heaven to him before pressing a kiss to the bond spot.

"Nursey, oh God, Derek I need you." Dex moaned as Nursey's hands came up onto his waist.

"I wouldn't want to take advantage of you, Shitty help me, so Dex are you sure?" Nursey asked, his nails digging into Dex’s sides as he asked, and Dex pulled himself out of the heat fog to look Nursey directly in the eye and say.

"Yes."

 

"Derek." Dex moaned, feeling the alpha on his throat, biting marks into his skin, and not giving him what he wanted. The kissing had worked for the first hour, but Dex needed more. He let his knees fall open farther and locked his ankles behind Nursey's back.

"We need a condom." Nursey mumbled into his ear, promptly kissing below it. They were already mostly naked and Dex had never felt more exposed in his life, but he liked it. He liked having Nursey’s hands all over him, warm on his back, and their chests pressed together. Dex liked feeling Nursey between his legs, like a weighted lifeline holding him down,

"I'm on suppressants, get in me." Dex growled back, not caring about a condom and not being too pleased about having to think. The heat had put him on edge and all he wanted was a knot.

"Dex, what would Shitty say?" Nursey asked, laughing lightly, and that just made Dex livid. This was not a laughing matter. Dex was not happy with Nursey being between his legs anymore if he wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. He started hitting Nursey, trying to get him off of him.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Nursey asked, barely even moved by Dex pushing on his chest. He was a strong hockey player, not one easily pushed over, even by Dex.

"Get off of me! If you won't knot me I'll find someone else who will!" Dex seethed through his clenched teeth, giving Nursey another firm push and that's when Nursey pinned him down and growled in his ear. Dex arched his back into the alpha, sighing at the contact. He wanted Nursey so bad he thought he might die if he didn’t get his knot.

"You're not going to do that. You're mine." Nursey snarled, biting possessively at Dex's collarbone. The sting was pleasant and Dex hummed his approval.

"Yes, yes, all yours. Fuck me Nursey." Dex whined and Nursey did just what he asked. He slid two fingers into Dex, working him open, even if Dex didn’t really need it because all his body wanted was an alpha’s knot. Dex whined and panted, finally pulled Nursey forward to kiss him.

"Please." He choked out and Derek got the message, loud and clear. He removed his fingers and slowly lined himself up and began to push into Dex. Dex smiled and thrust down so Nursey was suddenly all the way inside him. Dex gasped and giggled like some tension had just been relieved, while Nursey moaned and fought the urge to pop his knot before they'd even gotten started.

“Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come.”Dex barely heard Nursey whispering to himself through the bliss of finally getting what he wanted. Dex wiggled around before Nursey grabbed his hips and stilled him.

"You're amazing, God, Dex you feel so good." Nursey started to move, slowly at first and then picking up the pace slightly. Dex pulled him forward to kiss him again, whispering in his ear.

"I'm not a porcelain doll and I like it rough." Nursey took him at his word, moving his hips quicker and kissing him harder. Dex could feel Nursey catching on his hole and he whined, squeezing his knees against Nursey's sides, scraping his nails down his back. Nursey kissed below Dex's ear and whispered.

"I'm going to knot you." 

"Yes! Yes, please!" Was Dex's laboured reply, as he was breathing fast and hardly able to concentrate. Nursey thrust three more times, letting out a long groan when his knot expanded and Dex almost sobbed, arching off the bed and cumming with him. He fell back down on the bed, Nursey pillowed on his chest and a knot pulsing deep inside him, tired but content. Dex had never had an alpha during his heats before. All he had was pain, crying and desperation with his mom bringing him food and water. Dex had found peace with Nursey between his legs, weighing him down and keeping him on earth and he wished he could stay like that forever. He fell asleep with his hands buried in Nursey's hair as the alpha slept.

 

Dex woke up three days later when his heat broke to Nursey putting his clothes on.

"Aren't you going to stay and cuddle?" Dex asked, confused as to why Nursey was leaving. He'd shared his heat with this man, and that was one of the most intimate things he could do. Dex wanted him to stay. He had never had someone willing to help him, he wasn’t sure alphas like that existed until he came to Samwell and now his worst fears were being realized. Nursey stopped and looked towards him.

"Listen, Dex, let's just pretend this never happened. I won't tell anyone on the team that you're omega." Nursey assured him, sitting on his bed to do up his shoes. Dex felt strangely lost without Nursey there to ground him, still slightly fogged with heat. He wanted to somehow convince him to stay, but he didn’t know how.

"I let you knot me." Dex whispered, horrified at the realization that he had done exactly what he mother had told him not to do. He had let Nursey use him.

"Many times, and it was great babe. I really enjoyed it." Nursey assured him."You weren't a terrible lay if that's what you're worried about." Dex looked down at his hands.

"Not good enough to cuddle me through the aftershock." He whispered and Nursey either ignored him or didn't hear him.

"I'll see you at practice Dex." Then he walked out the door like he'd just come over for a study session, instead of fucked Dex’s heat out of him for three straight days. Dex laid back on his pillow and cried.

 

He called the only person he trusted, Bitty. He was still crying, unable to completely stop before he picked up the phone. He just knew he needed help.

"Dex, honey?" Bitty cooed into the phone, sounding like he'd barely woken up himself."You alright?" Dex could hear Jack talking in the background, a muffled slightly garbled question lost in Dex's sobbing.

"He left!" Dex cried into the receiver."I let him knot me and he left!" Bitty made this sound, a cross between a gasp and yelp.

"I'll be right there sugar, don't move."

 

By the time Bitty got there, Dex was still crying. His entire body was shaking and he was so cold. Not even his comforter and blankets were making him feel better. He was so cold and covered in cum, sweat and slick. His sheets were a mess and he couldn't get up. His knees gave out from under him when he tried. Bitty knocked before opening the door.

"Hey, Dex, I brought Jack. I hope that's alright." Bitty said, kneeling beside his bed and petting his hair.

"He left me. He didn't even care." Dex sobbed, looking up at Bitty."Why did he do that? I thought he cared about me. That's why I let him stay. He said he wouldn't regret it, but here I am alone!" Bitty just pulled the blankets up around Dex and sighed.

"I'm sorry Dex, he's not here. We're here for you." Dex's eyes finally settled on Jack, really processing that his alpha captain was sitting in his desk chair and he squeaked in surprise. Jack, his captain, was looking at him covered in cum, slick, sweat and sex related bruises. He pulled his sheets up farther and turned bright red, he was so embarrassed.

"Jack, oh no. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this. You didn't have to come, this is all my fault." Dex rambled and Jack squinted at him.

"It's not your fault Dex. It's that dick’s fault for leaving you like this after you trusted him so completely. I just can't even begin to imagine why he would do this to you, I would never leave Bitty like that. Anyway, you needed us, Dex, and I came with because Bittle isn't big enough to get you to the showers." Jack looked sympathetically at him.

"You're a really good captain Jack and I'm glad you love Bitty like that." Dex said, sniffing, and Jack grunted.

“He should've loved you like that too, Dex.”

"Alright, time to shower and get you clean." Bitty said, interrupting that before Dex could start crying again, helping him a stand and wrapping him in his dirty sheets."Once you're in the shower Jack's going to remake your bed with clean sheets and bring me back some comfy clothes. Don't forget the slick pad Jack, he's going to need it." 

"I won't Bitty."Jack answered, as Dex leaned all his weight onto him, kissing Bitty’s forehead affectionately. They made it to the showers and Bitty managed to get Dex clean. It was all a blur to him. All he could think about how much better it would be if Nursey was the one washing him instead of Bitty, and if Dex cried a little in the shower, no one has to know.

 

After Jack helped support Dex back to his room, he wasn't needed to assist anymore. In fact, his alpha smell was only making Dex feel worse.

"You can go now Jack." Bitty assured him, crawling into bed with Dex. Jack kissed Bitty and patted Dex’s head before he left, the door clicking shut softly behind him. Bitty cuddled the other omega close and Dex, finally, relaxed.

"Thanks Bitty." Dex sighed, yawning and then burying his nose in Bitty's neck to fall asleep.

"No problem Dex."

 

Dex showed up to practice and he couldn't look Nursey in the eye. The other d-man was acting like nothing was wrong when everything was wrong. Dex felt off and weird. He felt like his own body was betraying him as he craved affection from Nursey. His mind didn't want anything from an alpha who wouldn't even cuddle him after a heat, but his body didn't understand why he didn't want to be around him. He had made Dex feel so safe during his heat. It was confusing to say the least, and even more so since he had to play with him. Nursey was true to his word, however. He didn't tell anyone that Dex was an omega. Dex didn't want anyone to know, but he spent less time in his dorm and more time at the Haus than before. He found himself snuggled up with Bitty more often than not. He knew everyone who lived in the Haus knew he wasn't beta just based on that behaviour alone. He never would've let Nursey stay if he knew that this would happen.

"It's not your fault that he left you. He's just a dick." Bitty assured him. He didn't even say that much when Dex put on a little weight and ate a few more sweets than usual.

"I don't understand it. He said he wanted me. He said he wouldn't regret it and then he just left." Dex would say and Bitty would just play with his hair and sigh.

"I know Dex, and if you ever tell me who did this to you, our wonderful captain is going to beat his ass with a hockey stick." Dex snorted.

"I don't need you to defend my honour. I can defend my own honour." 

"I know, but Jack wants to kill him anyway."

 

Dex noticed that he felt sick a lot when it had been about a month since his heat. Every morning he would wake up, throw up in the garbage can and then be unable to move from the nausea for an hour or so, then suddenly he'd be fine. He chose to ignore it as a freak bug or something he ate every time. It didn't make sense, but Dex couldn't face the reality of it all. Things had gotten better with Nursey. At least Dex could look at him now and not want to throw up or deck him. It was almost like it never happened, just the way Nursey wanted it to be. Until he threw up at the Haus for no reason and Bitty was staring him down like he'd done something wrong.

"I'm fine, Bits honestly." Dex laughed, trying to brush it off like no big deal. His stomach churned like he wasn't going to be sick again and he swallowed, hard.

"Something is off about you." Bitty said, narrowing his eyes."I can smell that something is different. Dex, I'm going to need you to pee on this stick." Bitty handed him a pregnancy test and Dex's hands went numb. His entire body went cold and he stammered.

"Bitty I'm not pregnant. I'm on suppressants. I can't be." His hands shook and had to grab the counter for support.

"Dex, honey just take the test." Dex threw up again when it came back positive.

 

"Bitty it has to be wrong!" Dex yelled, shaking the stick in his face. Bitty took a step back from the red faced man who's anger was scaring even him.

"Dex, the test doesn't lie, I mean you could wash off all your spray scent blocker and make Jack smell you to really confirm or go to a doctor, but Dex you know it's true." Bitty reasoned but Dex couldn't hear him over the panic making his heart pound in his ears.

"I can't be pregnant! I'm not pregnant!" Dex muttered and Bitty just let him go. He looked at the stick again and scowled.

"This is bullshit. Why do I get stuck with the consequences while he walks off scott free?!" Dex slammed his fist against the counter and then winced."Bitty." 

"I know it's not fair Dex." Bitty said, stepping forward to catch his face in his hands."We'll be here for you. The whole team will raise this baby if we have to." That just made Dex think about Nursey raising his own baby not knowing it was his and Dex couldn’t handle that. He ripped away from Bitty and sat on the floor near the toilet.

"What am I going to do? I can't have a baby out of wedlock my parents will disown me." He muttered and then it hit him."Oh God, they're going to be half black and my entire family is racist. Perfect!" Dex kicked the garbage can and let out a sob. Bitty opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. He just sat down beside Dex and let him lean his head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you Dex, alright?" 

"Yeah, alright." Dex sniffed, but the person he really wanted was the father of his baby. Then maybe, maybe, everything could be OK.

 

He told the team he was omega the next week. They all took it pretty well, which surprised and made Dex happy because he had been convinced since he presented that the world would explode should he ever tell anyone he was an omega. Nursey even did an impressive job faking surprise.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way I'm also pregnant." Dex said, and the entire Haus fell silent.

"Congratulations!" Yelled Shitty."See Lardo, told you we wouldn't be the first ones to get knocked up!" He clapped Dex on the back and pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, well I'd hope you weren't knocked up Shits, I'd have a lot of explaining to do to my Mom about our relationship status." Lardo laughed, joining in on the hug. Chowder was so excited he bent down to Dex's stomach and smiled.

"Hello in there!" 

"Careful Chow, you'll break their eardrums before they're even born." Dex joked. It all fell into place, except Nursey who spent more time by himself like he couldn't stand to be around Dex. Dex was fine with it. If he didn't want to be a part of their child's life then he could stay away, far away.

 

Dex had a solid actual bump by the time he was 4 months along. It wasn't really noticeable, but it was a hard bump jutting out from his hipbones. He had skyped his Mom a few times who commented on the weight gain and he knew he'd have to tell her. He just didn't want to, so he walked over to the Haus, sadness making him need someone to cuddle with and expected Bitty to be there. He wasn't there.

 

"I need to cuddle someone!" Dex yelled, slamming the door behind him and Ransom appeared in an instant from the living room. The other omega dragged him up to the attic and unceremoniously plopped him on the bed he shared with Holster. Dex traces his fingers over the folds in the plain black comforter before Ransom carefully snuggled up to him and then he talked.

"So, how's it going?" Ransom asked, gently patting the bump.

"It's fine. I haven't told my parents yet." Dex sniffed and Ransom sighed.

"You're going to have to." Ransom said, like Dex didn't already know he could his this forever. He was all too aware of his time constraint.

"I know, I just don't know how they'll react when I tell them that I'm having a half black baby." Ransom perked up.

"So the father is black?" 

"Yeah and my parents are racists." Dex scowled."I'm still not telling anyone who my baby Daddy is." Ransom sighed. The entire team had been trying to figure out who the father was and no one even thought to guess who it actually was. Dex figured it was because they all thought higher of Nursey than a jerk who abandons omegas after heat.

"You'll have to tell us who it is eventually." He said, as Holster came up the stairs. Dex hissed at the smell of an alpha that wasn't the father of his child, or mated coming up the stairs.

"Ah, Holtz, stop." Ransom yelled getting up and going over to the stairs."Not right now, Dex is having a bad day and he doesn't need your stench everywhere." Holster smiled down at him like Ransom was just being dramatic.

"I thought you liked my stench?" Holster teased, wrapped his one arm around Ransom's waist and squeezing them together. Ransom’s hands came up to grip Holster’s shoulders for balance as he did. Dex groaned at the sight of a display of affection he wanted so badly but couldn't have.

"I do baby, but he doesn't. So you're going to have to stay downstairs for a little while. I promise you can fuck me later to make up for it." Ransom bargained, tweaking Holster’s nose affectionately, and Dex let out a sob.

"I wish I had someone to fuck me later!" He cried, curling in on himself around his stomach. The point of this had been to make him feel better, but it only made him feel worse. Ransom quickly pushed Holster away from him to cuddle Dex into his chest.

"It's OK, whoever abandoned you was a dick and he doesn't deserve you or this baby." Ransom cooed, glaring at Holster as he backed down the stairs.

"Don't be offended Holtz, Bitty kicks me out all the time when Dex comes over and needs to be loved." Jack's voice drifted up the stairs."Omegas just need each other sometimes." Dex smiled and cuddled up to Ransom.

"Thanks."He whispered, slowly drifting to sleep.

 

Dex was sleeping in when Bitty knocked on his door. He groggily unlocked it and let him in.

"Hey Bits, what's up?"He asked and Bitty sighed.

"Dex, I know your baby Daddy is a black man and I know you've been avoiding Nursey." Bitty started and Dex groaned.

"I am _fine_ Bits, I don't need my baby's father." 

"I know you don't, but Jack and I need to teach Nursey a lesson for leaving you like that. That was terrible what he did and he should know better since he's got two moms and he's the product of an A/O couple." Dex looked at him funny, because he had been so careful to not let anyone know.

"When did you figure it out?" Dex asked and Bitty looked at him sympathetically.

"You talk in your sleep. You would mumble his name and whimper." Bitty said softly and Dex sniffed. He had been having dreams about him lately.

"I don't want to want him, not after what he did. I thought that because he was staying with me he must love me, but I was wrong. He never loved me." Dex said quietly and Bitty pulled him in for a hug.

"Alright, well Jack wants to beat him to death with a hockey stick, but I have a better plan."

 

Dex was already situated in the stands when Nursey was dragged in in his boxers, a pillowcase over his head and forced to kneel on the carpeted ice of Faber with his hands tied in front of him.

"What even is this? Guys, we already did this." Nursey sighed as the pillowcase was ripped off his head.

"Not like this we haven't." Bitty said, a bite of anger already in his voice.

"Alright, so what's this about?" Nursey asked.

"Are you comfortable?" Chowder asked Dex and Dex nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for all the pillows C." Dex said, patting the beta's head lovingly. Chowder smiled, braces glinting in the light before patting Dex's belly.

"Your Daddy is about to have quite the laugh." 

"I was actually thinking about going by mama." Dex said, turning back to the rink. That's when Farmer showed up.

"What did I miss?" She asked, handing Chowder a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing much, the good part is just starting." Chowder informed her.

"What's this about guys?" Nursey asked."Why am I the only one being subjected to this? Why is Jack holding that stick so menacingly?" Nursey shuffled away from his alpha captain, Jack nodded towards the screen.

"Pay attention." That's when Ransom and Holster began.

"Alright so, Omega Heats with Ransom and Holster." Holster announced."I'm sure you know how heats work, Nursey, so we'll just skip to the aftershock." Ransom clicked next and stepped in front of the screen to explain.

"The aftershock is the least enjoyable part of a heat. Your body temperature is so high when you go into heat, that when it breaks the sudden drop in temperature makes you feel freezing. That's where alphas come in, cocooning their omegas and making sure they stay warm. They're also good for helping the omegas do things." Ransom hit next and let Holster take over with a fond smile.

"So after a heat, omegas are exhausted to say the least. They can't stand by themselves and all they want to do is sleep. It’s the alpha's job to help the omega by getting them to the shower, cleaning them off and making sure they take care of themselves through the aftershock. Now I don't know about all omegas, but Rans loves to wear my clothes after a heat and he is generally pretty sleepy. Cuddling with him after a heat is what got me so far into Candy Crush." Holster smiled at the blushing omega.

"Shits is the same, he mostly just wants to sleep." Lardo commented and Bitty laughed.

"Me too." He supplied, Jack smiled slightly at him, and Holster continued.

"Leaving an omega in this state after you just knotted them through a heat is a despicable thing to do." Holster glared down at Nursey.”Doing that to an omega is like torture and it's inexcusable.” Nursey's eyes widened and then settled on Dex.

"You told them didn't you!?" Nursey yelled up at him, seemingly in disbelief that Dex would say anything at all, and Bitty stepped in before Dex could formulate a response.

"He actually didn't at first, but he wasn't all that coherent when I got the call. He was sobbing into the phone about how he'd let someone knot him and they'd left him. Nursey you left him like that!" Bitty yelled, and Jack pulled him back gently."How could you do that?" Bitty was a force to be reckoned with and everyone knew he was letting Jack hold him back, even Nursey.

"I didn't know about the aftershock! Alpha sex Ed classes at Andover weren't the best apparently. I thought he was fine. I didn't know that he was going to be in so much discomfort because I left!" Nursey said, looking at Dex again."He seemed fine when I left him, a little confused, but fine." Shitty shook his head.

"That's because it hasn't fully set in yet. He probably started shivering moments after you left and who knows how long he laid there until he could gather the strength to get his phone and call Bits." Shitty said, clearly distressed by the thought, Lardo pulling him into her by the waist and kissing his shoulder. He looked fondly down at her as she rubbed comforting circles into his hip. Nursey did look sorry. He looked ready to cry just from thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry Dex." Dex made his way towards Nursey, carefully walking on the carpets.

"Nursey, I forgive you for being a huge dick. Now there's one more piece of news." Ransom flipped the slide and there was an ultrasound picture with congratulations written on the bottom.

"You're going to be a Dad." Dex said."You're my baby Daddy." 

"Plot twist!" Farmer yelled, her voice echoing in the stadium, and Nursey looked ready to faint.

"Dex, I don't. I can't." Nursey stuttered, looking at the very pregnant belly in front of his face."Are you sure?" Dex felt tears well in his eyes and he stormed off the ice."Dex, no, I didn't mean it like that!" 

"Woah there, where do you think you're going? I've got drills for you to run." Jack said and Dex just kept walking. He didn't let himself cry until he was outside Faber.

"I knew he didn't really want me."Dex sobbed into his hands. It had all been a lie to get in his pants and now he was bringing a half black baby into his very white family. Dex felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on Dex, you can sleep with me tonight." Chowder said cheerily and Dex sniffed.

"Where's Farmer?" He asked and Chowder nodded towards where she was waiting on the sidewalk.

"Come on Dex and Co, Chowder needs his beauty sleep." Farmer giggled, linking arms with Dex. They made their way towards Chowder's room, but Dex wasn't thinking of any of it. All he could see was the look on Nursey's face when he told him he was going to be a father, fear and disgust.

 

The coaches had paired Nursey up with another player, but they didn't click like Dex did with him. He wasn't playing well. He knew he wasn't playing well, because all he could think about was Dex and the fact that the man was having his baby. He didn't actually realize how good that idea sounded to him until he heard it. He’d really fucked everything up and he knew he'd fucked everything up the minute Dex ran from him, so he went to Jack. 

 

"I don't really want to be your friend right now, Nurse. So I hope you aren't here looking for friendly advice." Jack said, his voice cool and monotoned, the look in his eyes scathing to say the least. Everyone on his team wanted to kill him for what he’d done to Dex.

"No, no I just want to fix it. I don't know how to fix what I did." Nursey said."I really do love him, you know. I just didn't think he loved me? I freaked out when I realized what I'd done. I mean, he was in heat can they even consent? I’m not sure they can, considering they can't even think straight." Nursey ran his hands through his hair.

"Anyway, I ran because it was easier than dealing with what I'd done to him." Nursey let out a sigh and started to pace."Now though, now I've got a kid on the way! I'm going to be a dad I mean, that's crazy. I'm so excited, my moms are going to flip their lids about this, but he doesn't want me anywhere near him. I have done nothing but think about Dex and that baby since that night a week ago! It's throwing off my game more than having to adjust to a new partner, which by the way cannot hold a candle to the brilliance of Dex. He can still play hockey after he has the kid right? Oh God, he won't lose his scholarship will he? I would rather die than be the reason he doesn't get to finish his degree." Nursey knew he was rambling and Jack stopped him.

"Nurse, first of all, if he hadn't wanted you he would've fought you off from the beginning, omegas aren't weak and docile. They pack quite the punch. Second of all, I really think you should be telling Dex this." He said and Nursey squeaked, turning to him.

"OK did you not hear the part when I said he wanted nothing to do with me?" Nursey asked and Jack just looked up at him.

"You miss all the shots you don't take Nurse." That's when Nursey felt the idea spring to life.

"Thanks Jack!" He called, running out the door.

 

Dex woke up to a knock on his dorm room door. He answered it slowly, peeking around the corner cautiously.

"Hey, um these were delivered to the front desk for you." The guy from the front desk said, handing him a bouquet of roses, already in a vase."Here's the card." Dex took them slowly, closing the door and putting the flowers down on his desk. He looked at the dozen red roses again before opening the card.

_Dear Dex,_  
_I hope you're doing OK. I hope our baby is doing OK. Is it alright to call them ours, because I really want to. The truth is that I'm in love with you and I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you didn't love me back and running was easier than facing rejection. I want to be with you, like for real, dates and everything. I want to help you raise our baby. I want to be a good father. I'm sorry, Dex, babe, I'm really sorry about everything. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and you're carrying the second best thing. So what do you say Dex? You want to try being partners off the ice too?_  
_Love Derek_

Dex read the card four times before it actually sunk in. Nursey really wanted him. It wasn't a one time thing that he helped him through his heat and, yeah what he had done still stung, but Dex wanted to work it out. Nursey said he didn't know about the aftershock and Dex could give him the benefit of the doubt. He walked all the way to Nursey's dorm, card clutched in his hand and tears in his eyes. He probably looked quite the sight, but he didn't care. He just needed to see Nursey and he needed to see him now.

 

When Derek Nurse answered the door in all his dishevelled glory, hair standing up funny and shirt half pulled on, to a crying Dex his face contorted into confusion. This wasn't the outcome he had been expecting. Dex didn't say anything, he just held up the card. Nursey studied his face, unsure of what reaction was going on right now. Dex grabbed Nursey's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"Yes." He said simply and Nursey smiled. Dex pressed Nursey’s hand against his stomach to reiterate what was trying to get across.

"Yes? You're saying you want this?" 

"That's generally what the word means! Yes!" Dex said, punching Nursey's arm. Nursey laughed and pulled Dex into him. Dex had never felt more relief than when Nursey’s hands pressed against the small of his back. He was just so warm and safe, grounding and Dex didn't know why.

"You want to cuddle with me tonight?"

 

Dex had never slept better since the start of his pregnancy. The baby always kicked him while he was trying to fall asleep. However, when he laid down beside Nursey and the kicks began they stopped as soon as he touched him. Nursey's arm came over his waist and his hand gently rested on his stomach, the kicks stopped, save for one tiny push against his hand.

"Is that the baby?" Nursey asked, his eyes widening in awe and his voice lowering to a coo."Hello there, hi baby, it's your Dad. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but I'm going to fix that." Dex smiled as Nursey settled back behind him and kissed his shoulder. Dex felt completely safe.

"Goodnight Dex."

 

He was in the computer lab trying to concentrate through the kicks to his bladder. He looked down at his stomach and scowled. Just because he was having a baby doesn't mean he was going to just give up on his studies. He wanted and needed this degree.

"Stop kicking me." He told the restless child he was carrying, but they had inherited their father's ability to listen. Which means they didn't and just kept kicking. That's when his phone buzzed as Nursey was here to pick him up for his appointment. They were finding out if it was a boy or a girl today. Dex packed up his bag, logged off and slowly made his way out to Nursey.

 

"Hey babe, how are you?" Nursey greeted him, a hand coming up to hold his stomach and a kiss placed on his cheek. Dex smiled, accepting the affection. Secretly, Dex loved how disappointed the other omegas looked when they all realized who had Derek Nurse on lockdown.

"This kid had better be so cute when they're born." Dex muttered and Nursey laughed, helping him into the car. He ran around to the other side and smiled widely at Dex.

"Of course they'll be cute! They're going to be made of our DNA!" 

"I was an ugly baby." Dex sighed and Nurse looked him up and down. He raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"I find that hard to believe." 

"Have you seen Jack's baby photos? I mean he looked like a damn potato and now he's one of the finest things to come out of our northern neighbours. It's called a glow up Nursey." Dex said teasingly. Nursey smiled over at him and nodded.

"OK, fair point."

 

The wait in that office with Nursey was the worst. He was so touchy and all over Dex who was so tired all he wanted to do was nap. He didn't need hands touching him awkwardly over wooden arms of doctor’s office waiting room chairs.

"I regret bringing you here." Dex said as Nursey's hand settled on his stomach for the fifth time since they'd sat down. Nursey whined, pulling back from him and slumping in his seat.

"I'm sorry, it's just instinct." Nursey whispered."Every time an alpha walks past I feel like I have to make sure they know you're mine. It's not like you have a claim bite. All I have is the baby and no one can outwardly tell I'm the father." Dex sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. He reached over into Nursey's lap and intertwined their fingers. He brought his hand back closer to him and Nursey’s eyes lit up.

"That better?" 

"Much better."

 

The tech moved the cold wand around checking everything. Dex hated the coldness of the gel and the awkward pushing down on his bladder, which was full for the ultrasound. The sound of their baby's heartbeat soon echoed in the room, a wet thumping sound, and Nursey had teared up when he first heard it.

"That's ours, we created life." He had whispered, gripping Dex's hand tighter. The technician was searching for the gender, but the baby kept wiggling.

"I'm sorry, they get it from their father." Dex said and Nursey frowned.

"I'm not like that!" 

"Yes you are." 

"Are you ready?" The tech asked. Dex nodded and she smiled at them."Say hello to your daughter boys." Dex gasped and looked towards the grainy image.

"Hello baby girl." Nursey said, more to Dex's stomach than the screen.

"She's healthy and I'm doing good right?" Dex asked and the tech nodded.

"You're doing wonderfully and so is your daughter."

 

Dex burst into the Haus, Nursey's hand held tightly in his own and yelled.

"It's a girl!" Bitty came out of the kitchen, a singular smear of flour across his forehead.

"A girl! A healthy little girl!" He cheered, patting Dex's stomach and then hugging him. That's when Bitty spotted Nurse, pressed close to Dex with a hand on his hip.

"Nursey, I see you two worked something out." Bitty said warily and Dex nodded. Bitty raised his eyebrows and waited for the full story.

"He sent me flowers with the sappiest card I've ever read asking me if I wanted to be partners off the ice." Dex teased and Nursey laughed.

"It worked didn't it?" Bitty then ushered them into the kitchen and showed them all the cupcakes he'd been baking.

"All the others are gone, except Jack." Bitty gestured to the alpha so engrossed in his documentary that he didn't even acknowledge them."As you can see he is occupied, so now that I know I can add the food colouring to this frosting." He picked up the red one and Nursey piped up.

"What would Shitty say about the heteronormativity of this huh?" Bitty stopped and scowled.

"Well, I told them the colour of the icing would announce the baby's gender and I am as up for smashing the binary as you all are, but as of right now pink indicates a girl, so Shitty can deal with it." Dex smiled.

"Pink is perfect Bits." He assured him as Bitty went to work. Dex looked over at Jack, still watching that documentary on his phone, completely oblivious.

"Well, Nursey, how do you feel about being a father to a girl?" Dex asked and Nursey smiled.

"It's the best news I've gotten all week."

 

The team stepped into the kitchen, saw Dex standing beside all those pink frosted cupcakes and it clicked instantly. He didn't even have to say anything.

"A girl!" Shitty whooped, hugging Dex tightly and then bending down to the bump."Sorry for squishing you, I just got excited." 

"I'm sure she forgives you." Dex said still laughing as Lardo gave him a quick squeeze and Chowder took the longest hug out of all of them. Jack shook Nursey's hand solemnly.

"Congratulations." He said, smiling at Dex and giving him a quick hug."A girl is a good thing. We have so many boys around here." He said, laughing lightly, before going over to Bitty. Dex looked over at Nursey who looked slightly deflated.

"Whats wrong?" Dex asked, pulling Nursey's arm up around him.

"They still hate me for what I did to you." Nursey whispered."I want my friends back." Dex sighed and placed his hand over Nursey's on his waist. Nursey just looked so sad.

"They'll come around." Dex assured him, kissing his check affectionately.”I promise, babe, they'll forgive you eventually.”

 

Nursey brought up names one night while he was writing.

"I was thinking, Dex do you have any names in mind?" Nursey asked and Dex shrugged.

"I hadn't really given it much thought." He said, still mostly focused on his computer assignment.

"Well I have and I was thinking Maeve, if you like it that is." Nursey blurted out and Dex looked up from his computer. Nursey's dorm was silent as Dex thought about it.

"Yeah, you know Maeve Rose Nurse sounds like a perfect name for her." Dex rubbed over his stomach and smiled when he felt her moving.”You like that name? Are you a Maeve?”

"Rose?" Nursey asked and Dex smiled.

"Yeah, for the roses you gave me to tell me you loved me." Nursey crossed the room in an instant, not that it was really that big, and leaned over Dex.

"Can I kiss you William?" He asked and Dex nodded. His heart fluttered when Nursey leaned over him.

"Yeah, you can."

 

Believe it or not Dex was almost 6 months pregnant and still hadn't told his Mom. It was February and he was able to hide it through Thanksgiving considering he was only 3 months along, he didn't even have a bump. He had spent Christmas in bulky sweaters and everyone assumed he'd just gained a little stress weight. Dex had never been more thankful for his family’s naivety and that spray scent blockers still work when you're pregnant. Now, though his winter break was coming up and there was no way he could hide Maeve under anything. She was very prominent. Dex had been skinny to begin with and when he hit the middle of his second trimester he stopped growing widthwise and started just going straight out. Bitty had made comments about Dex looking as skinny as ever from the back until he turned around, and as Nursey pointed out, and promptly got smacked for, he was beginning to waddle.

"You could always just come home with me. My moms are dying to meet you." Nursey offered and Dex sighed. Nursey kissed under Dex’s ear and rested his chin on his shoulder. He had both of his arms around Dex, one under his giant stomach, supporting it slightly and the other just resting on his thigh.

"I want to, I really do, but I can't hide this forever! What am I supposed to do, just show up with a baby like hey Mom I got knocked up at university? Here's your granddaughter!" Dex got up off the bed and sat down in his desk chair. He opened his computer and took a deep breath in."I'm just going to tell her."

 

"Hey Billy! We haven't heard from you in so long, you've gotten a little chubby." His Mom teased as soon as she answered the skype call. Dex laughed nervously, as the camera was carefully angled away from his stomach.

"About that, Mom I'm sure you noticed I've been putting on weight pretty steady. It's not because of my eating habits, Mom, I have some big news." He paused like he was gathering strength and Nursey tensed where he was on Dex's bed, out of the camera's sight."I'm pregnant, Mom." It went silent on the other end as his mother stared at him in shock.

"How far along are you?" She whispered. Dex could hear it in her voice, the disappointment and anger. He knew she wouldn't be happy with the answer he gave her, but he had to tell her anyway.

"Almost six months." Dex answered which caused her to fly into the anger she’d been holding back before.

"Six months!? You hid this from us for that long!? Why Billy? If you had told us sooner we could've gotten it taken care of or at least adopted out to a good, Christian home! We'll never be able to show ourselves in church again!" She peered at the camera."No mating Mark, did you just let him use you Billy!?" Dex twisted his fingers in his lap.

"It's a girl, her name is Maeve. Her father is another boy on my team, his name is Derek Nurse." Dex told her.”He’s really excited about the baby-”

"Isn't that your partner? The black one?" Dex’s mother cut him off. Dex nodded and she gasped."Billy, did he force himself on you?" 

"No! Mom I was in heat, I wanted it as much as he did." Dex jumped in, not willing to let his mother talk about Nursey like that.”I was tired of hiding and being in pain.”

"Oh well Billy, you know how they are." 

"No, Mom please explain to me how 'they' are because I'm pretty sure Derek, my boyfriend, is the sweetest guy I've ever met." Nursey smiled from the bed and blew Dex a kiss.

"Your boyfriend? It's one thing to have his baby, but date him?" She scoffed."You're not planning on keeping the thing are you?" She asked and Dex felt tears well in his eyes. He sobbed into his hands, unable to stop himself from crying anymore. That's when Nursey had had enough. He jumped off the bed, came up behind Dex and started to tell off his mother.

"You listen here you racist idiot, Dex and I are perfectly happy and we're keeping our baby. She's our baby and her name is Maeve, so you can stop calling her it anytime. I love your son. So I hope you can come around to your son loving a black man because we are so happy and this baby is going to be mixed race and so loved without you even having to be there. The next time you call you better not make my omega cry." Then Nursey hit the hang up call button and Dex looked at him.

"I guess I'm coming to your house."

 

"Hey Mom, I have something to ask." Nursey said on his next call home. Dex was asleep in his bed, looking so cute and peaceful, as he was trying to finish his essay.

"Sure Derek, go ahead." 

"You know that boy I've been talking about forever? Well he's 6 months pregnant with our baby and his Mom just effectively disowned him because the kid's going to be black. Can I bring him home for winter break?" Nursey spit out and he heard his mother sigh.

"Of course you can Derek. He's welcome here." 

"Thanks Mom, I love you. Tell mama I love her I too." 

"I will." Nursey hung up the phone and gave up on the essay. He crawled in beside Dex, who immediately clung to him like his life depended on it.

“Nursey.” Dex breathed, burying his nose in his neck. Nursey loved the feeling of Dex relaxing completely into his arms. He knew that Dex had to trust him for that to happen. Nursey trusted Dex too.

 

The drive was long, mostly because Dex had to pee a lot. The cashiers at the gas stations always smiled fondly, or looked weirdly depending on how old they were, as Dex raced past as fast as he could.

"He had to pee." Nursey would explain as he paid for their gas or maybe bought some snacks. Dex was hungry a lot of the time. It was a blessing to just get there. Nursey's house was decently sized, but to Dex it was huge. He had grown up in a house far too small for all the people occupying it and this seemed like a little much for three, now four, people. Nursey carried the bags, giving Dex the lightest thing so he would shut up.

"You're not doing heavy lifting it's bad for the baby." Dex huffed and got up to the front door. Nursey knocked and two women opened the door to throw their arms around him.

"Oh! Derek look at you! Your hair is longer now!" The first one said, her eyes the same grey as Nursey's and her hair long, black and braided down her back. She was tanned compared to Dex, but she looked white compared to Nursey's other Mom, who had a darker complexion and the same curls he did. As soon as Nursey's first Mom let him go the second one grabbed him.

"Oh look at you!" Dex whipped his head around.

"Me?" 

"Yes, you're glowing, and you're so big this baby will be healthier than a horse!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. She then bent down to his stomach and patted it a few times."Hello in there." 

"Maeve." Dex filled in, smiling widely at her. She was so much nicer than his Mom had been.

"Hello in there Maeve, it's grandma and I bet you're beautiful." She cooed at his stomach and Dex found himself smiling. He hadn't expected such a warm welcome.

"Ramona you're scaring him!" The other Mom chided."She can be a bit overbearing, proud omega Mom. I'm Nicola." She stuck out her hand and Dex shook it.

"I don't mind really, the team is worse. I'm Dex, by the way." He said, smiling widely.

"Welcome to the family, Dex."

 

Ramona had prepared a family dinner for all of them, but first she sat Dex down and started asking about his family.

"So, where are you from?" She asked and Dex looked up from his decaf tea.

"I'm from Maine." 

"Oh that's nice, do you like it there?" She didn't mean any harm, but thinking about home made him miss it and he was in tears moments later because he couldn’t go home, not like he was. He couldn’t go home an omega and he couldn’t go home with a baby..

"Oh! Oh no Dex. It's OK, I'm sorry." She cooed pulling him in for another hug.

"It's just that I miss home." 

"Then why didn't you go home?" She asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I can't. My Mom doesn't want me to come home like this and she doesn't want me to keep the baby and she doesn't want me to date your son. She doesn’t want me to be me." He sniffed, burying his head in her neck. He missed his Mom and Ramona was a good substitute.

"Oh, you poor thing." She cooed and that's when Nursey came in.

"Mama, what did you do?" Nursey groaned and Dex sat up.

"No, no it was me." He sniffed."I'm just a little emotional about home right now." 

"Did Mom not tell you what I told her?" Derek asked, pulling his omega into his arms.

"No, she didn't, Nicola!" Nicola smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry dear." 

"Dex's Mom is a racist and she doesn't want a black son-in-law or a black grandchild." Nursey explained."She took the news pretty badly that she was getting those things." Dex was too distraught then to realize that Nursey had alluded that he wanted to marry him, but he did hear the baby part and placed his hand on his belly protectively. Dex had never wanted to give her up and now that they’d named her he definitely wasn’t going to.

"She wanted him to put the baby up for adoption."Ramona scowled and set about serving dinner.

"She's a right mess of a woman. I wouldn't want to meet her."

 

Nursey was trying to settle Dex into his childhood room, but Dex was too busy making fun of him for it.

"Wow Nurse, you're such a nerd. Do you have a copy of _War and Peace_ on your shelf?" Dex asked, laughing and Nursey was too busy staring fondly at him to chirp back. It was becoming a constant thing, that Nursey looked at him that way and Dex didn’t know how to feel about it.

"Yeah, I do." He stated, stripping off his shirt and rummaging through their suitcases for his sleep pants. Dex was used to Nursey having no shame in his body, but Dex was having some issues with his. He wasn't so proud of his body anymore, he was giant and he had never been mega gorgeous, not like Nursey. Dex grabbed his pyjamas out of the suitcase and went to walk to the bathroom to change when Nursey caught him by the wrist.

"Where are you going babe?" He asked and Dex bit his lip. He looked down at the floor and shifted from foot to foot, his pyjamas still tightly gripped in his opposite hand.

"Um, to get changed." 

"You don't have to go to the bathroom. I mean my moms do know that I've seen you naked so." He joked and Dex laughed. He shook his head, the smile half fading from his face.

"You saw me naked when I was skinny." 

"What, wait is this about your body?" Nursey asked, pulling Dex into him."I still think you're beautiful." Dex laughed, placing his hands on Nursey's chest. He looked up and the look on Nursey’s face assured him that he wasn’t kidding. Nursey really still thought Dex was beautiful.

"Thank you." He said, blushing as Nursey edged his hands under his shirt. His hands were big and warm and they felt so good on his aching back."Mhm, Nursey your hands are so nice and warm." Dex giggled, pulling down on the edges of his shirt that was riding up. Nursey surged forward slightly to kiss him, soft and full of affection.

"Come on Dex, it's OK. I'll love everything you have to offer. I'll kiss every single stretch mark if that's what you want." Dex felt the blush in the tips of his ears.

"I want to go to the bathroom and change." He said quietly and Nursey sighed. He dropped his hands and turned away from Dex. His shoulders sagged in defeat and Dex didn’t like the looks of that.

"You can go if that's what you want." Dex sighed and stepped back. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

"I don't have any stretch marks." He said and Nursey whipped back around. He smiled widely at the half naked omega. His eyes dragged down and then back up Dex’s body, making him blush at the attention.

"You're beautiful Dex." Nursey assured him."I am going to write so many poems about you. This bump is my artistic inspiration." 

"Then you're not really writing about me, you're writing about Maeve." Dex laughed as Nursey crossed the room to put his hands on Dex's now bare stomach.

"No, I'm writing about both of you." He assured Dex as the red haired boy laughed again, the giggles just pouring out of him uncontrollably. All of Dex’s insecurities just melted away when Nursey touched him and looked at him like that. He gesturing towards the moisturizer lying on top of the clothes in the suitcase.

"Please hand me that. I rub it on my stomach every night." Dex said and Nursey bent over to take it out of the suitcase. He held it in his hand and looked Dex right in the eye.

"Can I do it?" He asked and Dex nodded slowly. Nursey searched his face for any sign of discomfort as he did.

"Yeah."

 

Dex was lying on his back on the bed trying not to think about how intimate this was. Not intimate like when they'd had sex and created the baby, no this was different. It was different than heat sex, it was personal and private and full of affection. Dex had never let anyone touch him like this. Not a single alpha boy he’d ever kissed in the back of a bar he was too young to be in or a house party he didn’t know anyone at had ever touched him as intimately as Nursey was touching him. Nursey rubbed the moisturizer into his stomach, cooing at the kicks he received. Dex smiled at the sight of his alpha, wait, his alpha? Was Nursey his alpha? Nursey had of course called him his omega, but did he actually mean it like that? The Nursey now crawling up his body to kiss his nose before collapsing down beside him in this tiny bed, half on top of him meant it.

"Derek?" Dex asked and Nursey jolted at his real name.

"Yeah Will?" He answered, kissing the omega’s neck sweetly.

"Do you really love me? Like you call me your omega and I'm having your kid, but do you really love me?" Dex asked and Nursey flipped on the light he'd just turned off.

"Of course, I love you Dex. I love you, William, Will. I love you." Dex smiled, grabbing Nursey’s face.

"I love you too, I think." Then he kissed him, hard, but slow and full of pent up feelings. Dex was trying to pull Nursey on top of him when he pulled away.

"Dex, baby I can't do this right now. My Moms are across the hall." Nursey said nervously, his arms holding him up above Dex, hovering over him like a cage. Dex frowned as Nursey laid down beside him, burying his face in his neck.

"We can't even make out like teenagers? I bet you brought other omegas up here to do that." Dex pouted and Nursey groaned quietly into the omega's neck. He turned his face to look down at the bump Dex proudly sported, his hand gently rubbing over his freshly moisturized skin.

"I actually have never done that. I made out with them on the couch in the basement." Nursey said, looking up at Dex to see his eyes light up. He sat up slowly and threw his legs over the side of the bed, reaching back to grab Nursey’s hand. He intertwined their fingers and leaned as close as he could without throwing himself off balance.

"Let's go."

 

The couch in the basement's scratchy material was familiar to Nursey and it provided comfort. He had done this so many times before, but it was different with Dex. He wanted it to mean something this time. He wanted to touch Dex softly, not grab and grope like he had often done when he was fueled by hormones on that couch before. Dex deserved loving touches as well as the odd grope if he was into that. Nursey’s mind snapped back to the present when Dex laid down on the couch and beckoned him over.

"Come on. I want to be the last omega you make out on this couch with." Dex said impatiently, sitting up and grabbing his pants, pulling Nursey forward.

"I propose a change of position." Nursey stated, sitting down suddenly and pulling Dex up into his lap. Dex shifted until he was comfortable, gently placing his hands on Nursey’s shoulders for balance.

"Oh, cheeky, did you kiss all the other omegas like this too?" Dex laughed, kissing Nursey quickly."I used to love making out with alphas when I was in high school. They didn't know I was omega, but it dampened the cravings for alpha attention." Dex sighed and Nursey placed his hands on Dex's hips. One of Dex’s hands fisted in Nursey’s hair.

"No, I didn’t kiss the other omegas like this, and you can have all the attention you want now." He kissed Dex again, his hands migrating down towards his ass.” And this time I know you’re an omega.” He slipped his hands under the waistband of Dex's sleep pants and gave his ass a squeeze through the fabric of his boxers.

"I might start leaking if you keep that shit up." Dex warned and Nursey smiled against his mouth, biting his bottom lip gently. Dex moved his arms to wrap loosely around Nursey’s neck.

"I would probably be quite proud of that." He told him and Dex scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Not when you have to clean me up." Dex replied, between kisses of course. It was just like them to fight while doing this.

"Does that mean I get to see you completely naked? We'll shower together." Nursey cooed, diving his head in Dex's neck. He kissed behind his ear, licking over the mating spot on his shoulder. Dex’s entire body went tense as Nursey kissed that spot before gently nipping at it. Dex let out a strangled moan, tugging at Nursey’s hair.

"Nurse, that's a sensitive area." Dex warned, lifting his hips up before settling back down on Nursey’s lap and Nursey kissed that part of his neck again, kneading his ass cheeks. Nursey seemed pleased when Dex pulled his head out of his neck to kiss him, open mouthed and without any kind of technique. Nursey pulled away to grip rather firmly at Dex’s ass, smirking at the low moan Dex let out.

"Your ass is amazing. All that hockey truly paid off." 

"Yeah, because my ass has nothing to do with me being an omega." Dex laughed breathlessly, cut off by Nursey kissing him again. Dex deserved nothing but love and admiration, and Nursey was going to give that to him.

"Mhm, maybe it does, maybe it doesn't." Nursey answered, nuzzling their noses together. Dex closed his eyes and just let himself soak in the contact. Nursey damn near worshipping every part of his body felt amazing and he never wanted it to end. Dex knew he was flushed from head to toe and the fact that Nursey wasn’t chirping him for it was amazing on it’s own, but it’s hard to chirp someone you have a boner for. Dex could feel said boner pressed against the inside of his thigh. Dex knew that what Nursey was doing was considered to be mating behaviour, alphas did stuff like this to omegas they wanted to mate, but the idea was panicking him and he didn't know why. He wanted what Nursey was giving him, but he was frightened by it as well. He didn't want to get hurt twice by the same alpha. He placed his hands on Nursey's chest and pushed back from him.

"Nursey, I don't know." Dex sighed, afraid to look up at the hurt expression on Nursey's face. Dex didn’t want to disappoint him, since Nursey had no qualms about Dex being his and Dex obviously had baggage preventing him from wanting to completely be Nursey’s.

"Babe, I would never want to push you too far, I just love you." Nursey said, moving his hands up to Dex’s waist. He squeezed gently and laid a tender kiss on the point of Dex’s jaw.

"There's a difference between loving me now and loving me forever." Dex said quietly, pushing back to get off Nursey's lap. Nursey didn’t stop him and he didn’t seem to mind that he wanted to stop. Nursey just got up to follow him.

"Let's just go to bed." Nursey suggested, as Dex began to make his way up the stairs. Dex just rolled his eyes when Nursey not so subtly grabbed his ass on the way up the stairs.

 

Dex woke up wrapped in Nursey's arms and he groaned. He was surrounded by alpha and he never wanted that to end.

"Good morning babe." Nursey whispered hoarsely, his voice still gravelly with sleep, kissing the back of his neck. Dex felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the gesture of affection.

"Mhm, I hate mornings." Dex groaned, snuggling back into Nursey, who didn’t object to having Dex’s ass suddenly pressed back hard against his crotch. Nursey laughed quietly, nuzzling his nose against Dex's neck.

“You smell good.” Nursey commented, sniffing at Dex’s neck again.”You should never wear or take scent blockers ever again.” Dex smiled at that and nodded his head in agreement. There were a few minutes of silence before Nursey spoke again.

"Dex, I didn't mean to push you last night. I didn't know that expressing that kind of affection would make you so uncomfortable." Nursey sighed, loosening his grip on Dex slightly, as if he thought his tight hold was making Dex uncomfortable instead of making him blissfully happy.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, it just, Nursey help me roll over." Nursey braced Dex and helped him roll onto his other side. It was quite the job with Maeve throwing his centre of gravity off quite a bit.

"This is the side you're not supposed to lay on." Nursey teased and Dex huffed. He knew that, of course.

"Well I need to face you, a few minutes won't kill me or Maeve." Dex assured him, giving his face a slightly aggressive pat."It doesn't make me uncomfortable, per say, it just seems quick. I'm nervous about getting hurt again. I don't want to wake up alone one day because you decided that this wasn't what you actually wanted. I just want you to be sure." Dex sighed and Nursey pulled them as close together as they could be considering Maeve was between them. He slipped his hand down to gently cup Dex’s ass.

"I never want to leave you again. I promise and I'll wait for you to be ready if that's what you need, but I'm sure." Nursey nuzzled their noses together. Dex closed his eyes and smiled.

"OK, I trust you." Dex said, hoping that maybe if he said it out loud enough it would become completely true.

 

Ramona was making breakfast when they came out of Nursey’s room. It had taken a little while to stop kissing and actually get some real clothes on. Nursey seemed to prefer Dex in as little clothing as possible.

"Oh hello boys! Did you sleep well?" She said when she noticed them.

"About as well as I can sleep these days." Dex sighed, sitting down slowly into the first chair he saw and Nursey smiled fondly at him. He was making heart eyes at Dex that both Dex and Ramona noticed.

"What are you making mama?" Nursey asked, kissing Ramona's cheek. She smiled widely at her son and then turned back to the pan.

"Oh, it's pancakes unless Dex has a problem with that?" She asked and Dex shook his head.

"The only thing that's bothered me so far is eggs." He told her, sighing when he thought about Bitty having to snatch them away from his end of the table at a team breakfast when Dex almost turned green. He had no idea why they bothered him, they just did.

"I'll keep that in mind dear." She told him, turning back to the stove. Dex waited, sipping the orange juice Nursey brought him calmly. Maeve stirred to life when the pancakes were put on the table.

"Oh, there she is. Good morning Maeve." Dex cooed and Nursey gave his stomach a pat.

"Good morning baby." He said placing two pancakes on Dex's plate. Dex laughed as the wiggling he felt increased slightly.

"I think she can smell food somehow." Dex laughed, placing his hand on his stomach only to receive several kicks against his hand in rapid fire..

"Oh Derek did that too. Whenever I was cooking he'd just roar to life." Ramona chuckled and Nicola walked in. She looked fondly over at her wife as she ducked past to sit at the table.

"Oh dear, are you boring the poor boy with your stories?" She teased, sitting down beside her wife.

"No, I like to hear about Derek." Dex said, it felt weird to say his real name. He was far too used to referring to him by a hockey nickname.

"Well, when I was about 8 months along with him he wouldn't let me sleep and I ended up painting his nursery at 3:00 in the morning." Ramona laughed, looking over at Nicola who just rolled her eyes.

"Imagine waking up at 7:00 in the morning and seeing your very pregnant wife painting 10 foot walls while heavily pregnant and slightly off balance. The wife in me was endeared, the alpha not so much." She inserted and Ramona just laughed.

"He turned out fine, even with the paint fumes."

 

Nursey insisted that he take Dex out. Dex didn't really want to go out anywhere, I mean he wasn't used to being so openly omega yet. He was so pregnant and so in the way in the small aisles of the shop they were in. Dex didn’t see the point in all of what Nursey was trying to do at that moment.

"Come on Nursey, this is ridiculous." Dex whined. Nursey didn’t stop walking, however.

"You can't have a baby and not have some basic supplies." Nursey said, holding Dex's hand tightly like he was afraid Dex was going to let go. The baby store they were in was small and quaint. Dex did like it, but it was a little overwhelming. He honestly had not put much thought into how much stuff this baby needed. He slowly rubbed his hand over his stomach and fingered the baby onesies in front of him.

"If you like any of them, just tell me." Nursey said, kissing Dex's cheek and moving his hand to grip Dex's hip, comfortably squishing them together. Dex placed a hand on his chest and patted it lightly.

"What's got you so possessive? I think it's pretty obvious I'm taken." Dex said, pulling away slightly to look more closely at some baby blankets. Nursey sighed and reached for Dex's hand. Dex let him have it and gave his hand a squeeze.

"What do you think about this blanket, Derek?" Dex asked and Nursey smiled.

"I think it's beautiful, dinosaurs are perfect for girls." Dex looked back at the light green blanket with a fluffy, cute little dinosaur in the one corner. It was trimmed with satin and absolutely perfect.

"Shitty would be so proud." Dex laughed out, turning to face Nursey. Dex pulled Nursey in to kiss him without even thinking about it. He was just so happy. When he pulled back, the smile on Nursey's face was bright enough to light up a whole room.

"Let's get the blanket."

 

Ramona had insisted that Dex and Nursey spend as much time together as possible and eat the same kind of things. This included banning Nursey from having the things Dex couldn’t have, such as too much caffeine.

"Derek, I thought I taught you better when I told you our people believe that not only is Dex pregnant, but you're pregnant as well pumpkin!" She chastised him, sliding the coffee cup away from him.

"I'm sorry mama, but I have mostly been eating the same things as him." Nursey assured her. It was true, since at the last party the Haus had had that Dex attended, Nursey hadn’t drank anything. It was probably better that way, especially since Nursey was one hell of a sloppy drunk.

"Who exactly are your people? If you don't mind me asking." Dex laughed nervously as Ramona shook her head at Nursey who was still trying to get to that cup of coffee.

"Put it down, he can't have it and neither can you." She said."Mohawk, dear." Dex nodded and took a sip of his decaf tea. Ramona reached across the table for his hand and smiled fondly.

"We believe that a new baby is the most precious gift offered to us by the Creator, you're carrying a precious gift for all of us." She explained, looking down at the very obvious swell Maeve created.”Maeve is a precious bundle of joy, no matter how she got here in the first place.”

"Mama, can't I just have one cup?" Nursey asked, interrupting the moment they were having, and Dex was sympathetic because the boy lived on coffee, but his mother shook her head.

"No, and also you cannot argue. It's bad for the baby." Dex liked this woman, more than he already did."A most precious gift." She mumbled again, patting Dex stomach lightly before hurrying off to do something. Nursey looked over at Dex and smiled.

"So, I'm half black and half Mohawk." He stated and Dex nodded. He had gathered that Nursey had to be half native just by looking around their home. It was decorated beautifully and sprinkled with the heritage Nursey shared with his moms, and now with Maeve.

"Our most precious gift shall be white, Mohawk and black." Dex said, standing to walk over to Nursey. He pulled Nursey closer by the collar of his shirt.

"Your Mom's not going to like that." Nursey teased, brushing their noses together.

"Screw her." Dex said, placing Nursey's hand on where their little girl was kicking."She doesn't need her anyway."

 

By the time Friday of their break rolled around they were closer. Dex was comfortable with Nursey and he was cuddling up to him more. Dex woke up less shocked each day to be in Nursey's bed. They'd gone back to that baby store and bought some more onesies and Ramona had gotten Nicola to dig Nursey's crib out of the basement. She insisted that they have it. Dex was touched, mostly because his family had used the same crib for him and all his siblings so he thought that was a good way to hold up his family traditions even though his family wouldn't be there. Everything was going smoothly, until Dex's hormones started acting up.

 

It started out by him having to use slick pads because he was lubricating way more than he had before. He didn't think much of it and he would've kept thinking nothing if it weren't for the near constant boner he popped one day. Nursey hadn't noticed yet, thank God, but he had noticed Dex pulling away. Dex just didn’t want to leak on him in the middle of the night or wake up humping his leg. The easiest way to avoid that was to pull away from the alpha.

"OK, so why are you refusing to cuddle me now? I thought we'd been through this?" Nursey asked, one night at 11:00. It had gotten worse and Dex was just trying desperately to not let him know what was going on. He had pulled away slightly when Nursey tried to cuddle up to him to separate their lower halves.

"We have, I'm just hot." Dex lied and Nursey saw right through him. His eyes narrowed slightly as he rubbed his hand over Dex’s hip.

"Stop lying Dex." He said, reaching around the omega and laying his head on his shoulder. He breathed in, causing Dex to tense up and Nursey stopped. He pulled away and then sniffed again. He snorted, like what he was smelling was the funniest thing in the world.

"Dex, you smell like sex." Nursey laughed, kissing his shoulder affectionately."Are you horny? Is that what your problem is?" 

"Could you stop laughing it's not funny." Dex whined, pulling farther away from him, or at least trying to, and Nursey couldn't stop giggling. He pulled Dex back into him, completely pressing his front to Dex’s back.

"You made me think there was something actually wrong! Dex, if you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you." Nursey whispered in his ear. Dex turned to look at him.

"What?" 

"If you want me to fuck you, I'll fuck you." 

"Wow Nursey, you're an English major and you can't say it better than that?" He asked, scoffing at the crude use of language, and Nursey smiled.

"Dex, I think you're the most beautiful omega I've ever seen and I will give you whatever you want out of me. I will satisfy your every urge. I will do whatever you want, because I’d do anything to make you happy." He wiggled his eyebrows and Dex groaned. Nursey rubbed his hand over Dex’s hips and let his fingers slide over the inside of his thigh.

"I can't let you do this, your childhood bedroom? Your parents are across the hall. You said it yourself on Saturday." Dex said, squeaking when Nursey climbed over him and kissed his neck.

"I changed my mind. We'll just have to be quiet."

 

Dex was so sensitive. Nursey kissed him like he was the most precious thing in the world, his fingers slowly pulling down his boxers, frowning at the slick pad.

”How long has this been going on?” Nursey asked and Dex sighed. He didn't really want to tell him how long he’d been weirdly horny because he didn't want Nursey to feel bad for not noticing sooner. It wasn't his fault and Dex was very good at hiding his true nature from years of practice.

“About three days off and on. It got really bad yesterday.” Dex answered, he lovingly stroked Nursey’s face. Nursey scowled at him and shook his head.

”Why didn't you tell me?” He asked, kissing down Dex’s neck.”I would've done something.” Dex bit his lip and smiled at how good just being touched felt. He had been craving it for days.

“I didn't think you wanted to know.” He answered, frowning when Nursey stopped kissing him.

”What are you doing? I didn't tell you to stop!” Nursey looked at him, big green eyes wide with hurt. Dex hated when he looked st him like that.

”Dex, Will, babe you can tell me anything. I always want to know, OK?” Nursey said and Dex nodded.

”OK, now could you go back to doing what you were doing before? That felt so good.” Dex informed him, as Nursey’s face light up. He seemed very pleased with himself for making Dex feel good.

”Really? Of course, you can have whatever you want.” Nursey went back to trailing kisses over Dex’s neck. Dex closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling. He felt Nursey reaching back and grabbing a pillow that he promptly shoved underneath Dex’s hips.

“What do you want Dex?” Nursey asked, as Dex wrapped his legs around Nursey’s hips.

”You.” Dex answered, and Nursey smiled. He slipped his fingers down between him and Dex. Dex sucked a breath in between his teeth when he felt them press into him.

“You OK?” Nursey asked and Dex didn't speak he just squeezed Nursey’s bicep as a yes. He was afraid if he spoke that he’d moan and then Nursey’s moms would hear them. Nursey moved his fingers slowly, scissoring them apart.

“Nursey, please.” Dex gasped, squeezing his bicep again. Nursey laughed quietly, pulling his fingers out, pulling down his boxers and lining up to slowly push in. Dex moaned, muffled by Nursey’s shoulder, as Nursey moved into him. He didn't know how much he really wanted this until he got it. Nursey moved slowly at first, building up speed little by little, until Dex could hear the slap of their bodies colliding. He was going to say something when Nursey hit that spot just right and all that came out of his mouth was a gasp.

”Right there?” Nursey asked and Dex scratched his blunt nails down his back in response. Dex could feel Nursey becoming erratic as well as his knot developing, the right cool in his stomach told him he was right there with him. Nursey kissed at his neck and Dex muffled his noises into Nursey’s shoulder.

”Come on baby.” Nursey whispered, almost in a whine.”Cum Dex.” Dex sucked in a breath as he came, shooting up between them and biting down on Nursey’s shoulder to keep from moaning. Nursey groaned at the sting in pain and knotted Dex, spilling into him.

”Babe, that was amazing.” Nursey whispered, grazing his teeth over the bond spot. Dex sighed, feeling himself jolt slightly and squeeze Nursey’s knot.

”It was good wasn't it? Considering we’ve never had sex outside of my heat before.” Dex answered, only squeaking slightly when Nursey pulled him up into his lap.

”You're beautiful like this, you know.” Nursey informed him, wiping the cum off his stomach with the wet wipes he stashed in his drawer. He then cleaned up Dex and they waited for his knot to go down.

”I'm beautiful huh? Fat like a whale and full of your dick, sitting on your lap?” Dex asked quietly, laughing when the hand Nursey had casually resting on his ass gripped it tightly.

“Yeah, I really do think you're beautiful like this. Not just beautiful, no, you’re fucking gorgeous Dex.” Nursey said, leaning forward to kiss him. Dex delved his fingers into Nursey’s curls and kissed back.

“Do you really think so?” Dex asked, and Nursey answered him.

“Yes, I really do.”

 

Nursey woke up before Dex, which was odd, but he figured he'd tired Dex out the night before and he should just let him sleep. Nursey smiled down at the pale boy asleep in his arms. He really was beautiful, right down to his ears which he hated so much. Nursey carefully removed himself from Dex and pulled on his clothing. He checked in the mirror for noticeable bruises or marks before going out to the kitchen. He smiled at the very clear indentation of teeth on his shoulder where Dex had bit down to keep from making noise. He threw on a shirt to cover it and walked out to see his Moms.

"Morning Mom. Morning Mama." He said, walking over to the toaster. He heard snickering behind him and he slowly turned to face them."What?" 

"Oh nothing dear, you just never get up before Dex." 

"He's really tired lately." Nursey answered and he heard more giggling. He knew that with his mothers whatever they were laughing about, it couldn’t be good.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he is pumpkin. Especially after your activities last night." Ramona quipped and Nursey froze. He knew it wasn’t good and, oh good God, it was hitting him that his parents had heard him fucking his very pregnant boyfriend.

"You heard?" He asked and they burst out laughing. Nicola was holding her stomach like she was in pain, laughing so hard. Ramona snorted and then snorted again while trying to suck in a breath between fits of laughter.

"Well honey the bed is very creaky." She managed to get out and Nursey could feel the mortification turning his ears red. “Don’t worry pumpkin, we don’t blame you. He’s an adorable little thing.”

"Mom, Mama, you can't tell Dex. He was hesitate before and he'll be absolutely mortified if he finds out. He was too embarrassed to even let me know how he was feeling, and he even tried to hide it. You can’t let him know you know." Nursey begged them and Ramona snorted.

"Don't worry pumpkin, we'll keep our mouths shut."

 

They didn't keep their mouths shut, unfortunately. Dex had gotten up an hour later, surprised when he didn't wake up warm in Nursey's arms. It took him 45 minutes to get out of bed and cover the four massive hickeys on his neck with coverup. Dex had brought it just in case and he was right to because Nursey was a fucking leech. The red, slightly bruised blotches on his skin stuck out against his pale skin. He wandered out to the kitchen finally and greeted Nursey with a kiss.

"Morning." He said, yawning and shuffling towards the fridge. He opened it and got the orange juice off the first shelf.

"Aw, babe, you're so cute in the mornings." Nursey teased and he scowled at him.

"You're up early. I wouldn't expect you to be you stayed up late last night." Dex said and he heard snickering.

"Mama, it's not that funny." Nursey said, looking worried and then she just burst out laughing.

"You should both be tired really." She laughed and Nicola shook her head.

"Ramona, you gave it away." Dex's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God! Nursey you promised they wouldn't hear anything!" Dex crossed the kitchen and smacked his shoulder.

"Ouch, be careful babe, that's the one you bit." Nursey smiled up at him. Dex scowled and stalked towards the sink.

"Well if they know might as well let them see it all." Dex said, smiling wickedly before wetting a paper towel and dragging it down his neck. Nicola gasped when she saw the hickeys hidden under there.

"My God Derek." 

"That's impressive." Ramona commented.

"I'm sure they look worse than they actually are because he's the colour of actual paper." Nursey said and Dex slid in beside him with his glass of orange juice.

"I don't know Nursey, I mean there's four of them." Dex said and Nursey looked bewildered.

"I only count three."Dex pulled down his collar slightly to reveal his collarbone, a dark bruise was there.

"Four." 

"Well, at least your baby knows that you love each other because you're not fighting." Ramona seemed pleased with that statement and neither Nursey or Dex had the heart to tell her that they were constantly arguing.

 

When they got back to school, their first stop was the Haus. Bitty was back and reheating something his mama had sent back with him for dinner.

"Hey Dex! How was your break?" Bitty asked and Dex smiled at the omega. He had always loved Bitty for how enthusiastic he was about everything.

"It was good, Nursey's moms are sweet." He told him. Nursey walked in after him with a pillow for Dex's back. Dex really did appreciate it considering his back always hurt.

"I'm going to take our stuff back to my room, OK?" Nursey asked and Dex nodded, smiling into the chaste kiss Nursey gave him."See you later, babe." 

"Yeah, see you later." Dex replied smiling goofily at him. Bitty raised his eyebrows until they were almost swallowed by his hairline.

"So when did you two get that touchy, and why didn't you go home?" Bitty asked and Dex sighed.

"We started getting touchy after we got together, I'm just not the biggest fan of PDA, but Nursey loves it so I let him have some things. I didn't go home because my Mom doesn't want me there like, well like this." Dex said, rubbing his stomach and smiling at the kicks against his hand. Bitty looked sympathetic.

"Your mama will come around." He said, hopefully, like there was any hope. Dex knew there really wasn't much.

"No she won't, not completely. She's racist and just assumed that when Nursey and I made the baby, it wasn't consensual on my part." Dex looked up hoping Bitty would get it, because he was trying to put it as gently as possible. Bitty gasped and shook his head.

"Oh well, I'm sorry darling. You could always borrow my mama for a substitute grandma. She'd be tickled pink." Dex laughed and took his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"I might have to take you up on that." The phone call was his old home phone number and he cautiously picked it up. He didn't want to deal with his mother calling him about anything right that second.

"Hello?" 

"Billy? Mom says you're not coming home." Dex recognized the voice of his little sister, Madison, right away. They had been really close at home. Dex had even confided his crush on Peter Willms to her, even though she was just 12 at the time. She really did feel like the only one he could talk to most of the time.

"Maddy, I'm not coming home as of yet. It's complicated OK?" Dex sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose

"But why not? I miss you." She said sniffing and Dex's heart clenched. He could feel the full ache of missing her in his heart still and it made him sad to think he may not see her for a very long time.

"Mads, I can't come home. I'm pregnant, that's why. I'm not giving up my baby for her. My boyfriend and I are very happy together and we're excited about the baby." She was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" 

"Yes Mads." Dex answered laughing when she squealed. She almost dropped the phone, it seemed, she was so excited.

"That's so exciting! I'm going to tell the others is that alright?" Dex smiled widely. It was nice to hear someone be happy for him.

"Yeah, that's alright." He told her.

"Mom's home I have to go, love you!" 

"Love you too."

 

Dex was watching a game, 8 months pregnant. He hasn't talked to his Mom since that fateful skype call, but Madison had called a few times. They'd talked and planned for her to come visit wherever he settled with Nursey so she could meet the baby. Everything was good on that front. It was a home game, Farmer was with him. She had brought water and snacks, plus she'd padded his seat just like Chowder had. There was a reason her and Chowder were dating. They both were very thoughtful and caring. The team wasn't winning, but Dex wasn't paying much attention to the game. He couldn't when he had to pee so often. He found it hard to concentrate when he was running on a few hours of sleep, could barely breathe, had to pee constantly and he was pretty sure he was constipated. He just waited for it to be over and met Nursey in the change room.

 

"Hey babe, are you sure you should be walking around this much?" Nursey asked and Dex glared at him. If looks could kill Nursey would've dropped dead that second.

"Shut up Nurse." Dex seethed. He had finals coming up, and Dex was determined to take them even if he was almost ready to give birth. Nursey needed to shut his mouth because he was the reason he was stuck like that in the first place.

"OK, didn't mean to upset you babe." Nursey cooed, swooping in to kiss Dex's cheek. Dex did sit down soon after that. He was so tired, he had to. He was due in early May and he was done with pregnancy already. At 34 and a half weeks he was ready to just have it over with. Bitty and Jack waved goodbye to him. Bitty looked sympathetic and Dex literally felt like a "Be Sure to Use Condoms" ad campaign.

"Come on babe, let's go home."

 

Dex woke up when he felt wet. It had been awhile since he'd leaked that much and he didn't think he was horny. That's when he felt the pain in his lower abdomen. It took a minute for it to register as a contraction. Dex shook Nursey beside him. The boy was hard to wake up in the first place and it was the middle of the night after a game.

"Nursey, Derek, I need you to wake up." He said gently and when that didn't work he sighed. Dex clenched his fist and brought it down like a hammer between Nursey's shoulder blades. He awoke with a start and turned to face Dex, an angry, sleepy look on his face.

"Goodmorning, it's 3:30am and I'm having contractions and I'm pretty sure my water broke." Dex informed him and Nursey glared at him like he couldn't process the information.

"What?" He asked groggily."Will, what are you saying?" Dex groaned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Nursey’s hand and put it on his stomach.

"Oh my God, look at me." Dex said and Nursey complied."Derek, Nursey, I'm having a baby. The baby is coming right fucking now." Nursey's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. He fumbled around before he found his pants, nearly tripping over them.

"OK, um, the bag is here and I'll get you some new clothes." Nursey scrambled around while Dex breathed his way through another contraction.

"She's coming right now." Nursey giggled, helping Dex up and helping him change. He kissed Dex gently, holding him through the next contraction.

"Are you ready?" Nursey asked Dex and Dex laughed.

"Are _you_ ready?" 

"As ready as we're going to be. Let's have a baby."

 

Dex hated hospitals. His siblings had been accident prone little kids and he'd spent too many nights asleep on their uncomfortable chairs. This time was different however, he was the centre of attention. Nursey was trying his best to be helpful, but he really wasn't doing much. He couldn't really do much. He was just there to hold his hand as he endured pain that seemed never ending.

"This kid has better be so cute." Dex said to Nursey and Nursey smiled.

"I bet she'll be the cutest." He told him, kissing his cheek gently. Dex was pretty sure he was on the verge of breaking a bone in Nursey's hand when the doctor told him it was alright to push. Dex pulled his legs up to his chest and flushed a dull pink at the realization that he was completely on display for everyone to see. The nurse beside him counted out his contractions, but he wasn't paying all that much attention to her. Nursey was counting with her and his voice was who he wanted to hear.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, you're so amazing babe. I can't believe we're actually doing this." 

"You better not start waxing poetry about birth, because this is not beautiful." Dex sighed and Nursey grinned.

"I'm gathering inspiration for my next assignment as I draw breath." His goofy grin made Dex smile, until the next contraction.

 

Dex could barely focus from how much it hurt, he was almost numb from pain. He was exhausted, too tired to even think. When she, Maeve, finally slipped free he just collapsed backwards in relief.

"You did it babe!" Nursey said, but he sounded far away. Dex heard the distant cry of a baby.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back." 

"What's happening?! Dex!" Dex's eyes fluttered shut and everything went dark.

 

Derek Nurse had never seen pain like that before. There he was, having barely gained the trust of the boy he had the biggest crush on and a new baby in the bassinet beside him. He had a daughter, and his boyfriend, his omega, was in distress. The doctors had pushed him out of the way, rushing around Dex like a swarm of flies. Derek could still see the hand he'd been holding, pale and beautifully freckled, just hanging off the bed. The nurse gently guided him towards his daughter, introducing him to the squealing pale thing. She had a little hair and from what Nursey could tell it was red. She was already aflame, just like her other father. Nursey knew what she was doing, distracting him.

"Hey Maeve." He said and the nurse smiled. She encouraged him to come closer.

"You can hold her for a minute. Then she has to go to the NICU, she's premature after all." Nursey rubbed his finger across her cheek, trying to sooth her. Her face was scrunched up all angry, just like Dex.

"I'm sorry, I know you were expecting your other Dad, but I'm here. You know me. I spent hours talking to you. I felt you kick from inside of Dex for months. I love you so much and I know he does too. He's just a little busy right now." Nursey sniffed. The nurse gave him a reassuring pat on the back before she whisked their baby off to be checked out more thoroughly. All Nursey could do was wait.

 

Dex felt groggy and tired. He blinked awake like he'd been under anaesthetic. The first thing his eyes focused on was Nursey, carrying a bundle of blankets. He looked down and saw that his stomach had deflated considerably. He'd given birth. Everything was fuzzy. Nursey looked over at him and smiled.

"Dex, you're awake!" He exclaimed."We almost lost you. I should call the doctor." 

"Maeve." Dex rasped out, weakly holding out his arms. He ached to hold his baby. He'd waited long enough to meet her. Nursey's eyes softened. He walked over to Dex and slid into the bed. There really wasn't enough room, but Nursey managed to help Dex support their baby since he was just waking up.

"Maeve." Dex whispered, and her little eyes opened. She stared up at him grumpily before falling back asleep.

"Isn't she beautiful Dex? You did an amazing job." Nursey whispered."She's absolutely gorgeous. I love her and you so much." Nursey kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's beautiful and she's got your nose." Dex whispered. He felt weak and tired. Nursey put the baby back in her crib and walked back to kiss Dex's forehead.

"Sleep babe, she weighs 7 pounds almost." He said, accepting the kiss Drx stretched up to place on his lips.

"Cuddle me?" Dex asked hopefully, his grip tightening on Nursey’s shirt like he was afraid he was going to leave, and Nursey smiled.

"Sure babe, anything for you."

 

The entire team came to visit the next day. The nurses weren't happy with the amount of people, but they let it go. Dex basically begged them too and who could say no to that? Nursey definitely couldn't. Bitty was the first one to hold her.

"Oh she's gorgeous. She's so cute and little, oh look at her tiny fingers." Bitty whispered, his finger gently lifting up her hand which curled around his finger."Oh I want one." Jack's head shot up at that declaration.

"Bits, I don't think that's a good idea right now." He said cautiously. Dex knew Jack would literally give Bitty anything he wanted, but a baby was a little much.

"Well I'd want to finish my degree first!" Bitty exclaimed, looking at Jack in shock."After that, we'll have babies after that." He cooed at the bundle in his arms and Ransom looked over at Holster, who just sank further in his chair. Shitty took her next. He was very gentle, bringing her over to Lardo and tearing up slightly.

"Oh come on Shits, don't cry." She whispered, rubbing his lower back."We'll have one too someday." 

"She's just so cute. You did a really good job Dex." Shitty said and Dex smiled at him. He knew she was cute, but it was nice to hear others say it.

"Thanks bro, it was hell on earth to get her here, but she's here." Dex laughed, still a little pale and weak from blood loss. Ransom held her the longest, she looked so natural in his arms and Dex wondered if he looked like that. Holster shied away from holding her until Ransom just scowled at him. He took the baby then, and quickly passed her off to Jack.

"I'm not a big fan of babies." He told everyone and Ransom's lips tightened. Jack cooed at her, saying something that sounded rather sweet in French before handing her to Chowder. Chowder sat back in the chair and smiled widely, braces glinting in the harsh hospital lighting.

"Hey there, I brought you a gift." He said, looking towards the blue bag on the floor, stuffed with glittery white tissue paper. Farmer had probably wrapped it for him. Nursey picked it up and Dex unwrapped it slowly. He pulled a shark stuffed animal out of the bag.

"Thank you Chowder." Dex cooed, turning it over and inspecting it.

"It's a nurse shark." Chowder supplied, bursting into laughter. Nursey looked from him to Dex with disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned and Dex chuckled.

"I love it even more now."

 

Dex was gathering his things to go home, although he wasn't sure where home was. He knew he couldn't go back to the dorms with a baby. He didn't know where Nursey was going to take him, but he had exams to study for so it better be somewhere.

"Hey babe, you're getting that worried crease between your eyebrows again." Nursey whispered, pressing Dex against his chest."I got it handled alright." Dex sighed and Nursey just leaned forward to kiss him. Dex laughed when his hand migrated towards his ass.

"I can barely feel that through the diaper I'm wearing. That's gotta be the least sexy thing you've ever heard." Nursey smiled down at Dex, like he was the light of the world.

"I don't care if you're wearing a diaper, I still think you're hot." Nursey kissed him again before gathering up their things and the baby."Let's go home, babe."

 

"Nursey, Derek, where the fuck are we?" Dex asked and Nursey gave him a shocked look. He feigned it by placing his hand over his heart.

"The baby, Dex." Dex rolled his eyes at him and pursed his lips.

"Seriously, where are we?" He asked, as Nursey pulled up in front of some house.

"We're home." Nursey said, parking in front of this beautiful little house. It wasn't very big, but it was enough. They got out of the car and Dex gently placed the baby carrier on the ground.

"It's near school still, within walking distance to the Haus and such." Nursey gushed."My moms helped me find it. I wanted to surprise you." Dex couldn't say anything, he was too overwhelmed because oh my God Nursey had got him a house. Nursey had got them a house, together, all three of them together.

"Dex, Will, babe, do you like it?" Nursey asked, sounding nervous like he was afraid he'd made a mistake. Dex looked at him, grabbed the collar of his Samwell sweatshirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Nursey flailed for a second before letting his hands settle on Dex's hips.

"It's perfect." He choked out through the tears."I love it, Nursey." 

"Good, I was really hoping you would." He smiled, leaning in to kiss him again."It's been awhile since I could get this close to you." Dex smacked his chest.

"Hush." 

"Come on, let's go inside." Nursey said, laughing and picking up the baby carrier.

 

Inside was just as cute as the outside. Nursey had even set up the nursery. The crib was against the one wall, change table against the other. Dex loved it, mostly because Nursey had managed to do it mainly by himself. Dex placed Maeve in her bassinet and smiled.

"I even have your ring pillow. So you can sit comfortably without literal pains in your ass." Nursey said, chuckling, patting the seat beside him. Dex sat down carefully and cuddled into his side. Everything was perfect. He knew it might not be perfect forever, but as long as he had Nursey, Derek, he knew he’d be alright. They could be Nursey and Dex, Derek and Will, for the rest of their lives.

“Dex?” Nursey said, bringing his attention back to him.”Will you marry me?” Dex looked down at Nursey’s hand, which had an open ring box in it. Inside a plain silver band gleamed, freshly polished. Dex gasped and sat up. Nursey smiled hopefully at him.

“Well, what do you say?”

“Yes, a thousand times yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Maeve, I don't care who this boy is you're not going to his house." Will said, firmly putting his foot down. Maeve scrunched up her freckled nose and shook her head, red curls wild and untameable. Will had tried his hardest to tame them when she was younger, before giving up completely and just letting them go crazy.

"Dad, come on! It's an important party! I'm not going to do anything!" She assured him, like he’d never been to a high school party before. Will had been to several and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"I said no." Will said firmly and Maeve stomped her foot.

"Ugh, Papa would let me go!" She huffed and Will snorted.

"No he wouldn't." 

"Yes he would! I don't even have to listen to you! I'm an alpha and you're an omega!" That was the last straw. Dex looked up and one of his twin boys doing homework at the dining room table snorted.

"You're going to get it now." Ben jeered, while Sam laughed. The 11 year old twins knew that their sister had made a big mistake.

"Maeve Rose Nurse, I may be an omega, but I'm still your father. I did not push you from my body right before my first year exams for you to disrespect me. Go to your room, hand me your phone first." She scoffed, handing him the mobile device before stomping up the stairs. She did so dramatically, with all the flair her Papa passed down to her and her teenage dramatics could give her.

"I hate you!" She screamed, slamming her door. Will flinched at the loud sound, he knew that was coming, before walking over to sit down beside his sons.

 

He slowly lowered himself into his seat, careful to avoid the table with his rounded out stomach. He rubbed his stomach and let out a slow breath. It already felt like this baby was trying to collapse his lungs and he still had two and a half months to go.

"Is little sister bothering you again?" Ben asked and Will smiled, pinching his cheek affectionately.

"I told you we don't know if it's a girl yet. You could be getting a brother." Will said hopefully and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We never get brothers. We have 3 younger sisters and an older one." He supplied, his brother agreeing. Will was convinced they secretly enjoyed being the only boys and didn't want a brother.

"To answer your question, not as much as your older sister is." They both laughed and that's when he heard the loud crash. Will’s head whipped toward the backyard and all the possibilities ran through his head. Broken bone, scrapped limb, concussion, the emergency room wasn't going to be fun pregnant and without Derek.

"Dad! Penelope fell off the swing again!" His fourth child yelled about the fifth. He let out a breath he’s been holding. It was just a fall from a swing.

"Thank you for letting me know, Vivienne." Will sighed. He loved his kids, he really did. Will slowly stood from the chair and went out back to deal with whatever mess awaited him.

 

He stepped onto the back deck to see his 7 year old sniffing, tears running down her face with a skinned knee and her 5 year old sister petting her arm.

"Thank you so much Lillian for being such a good sister, but Dad's got it now you can go back to playing." Will assured the child, smudging the tear tracks off Penelope's face with his thumb.

"You're as clumsy as Papa." Will cooed as he picked her up."Careful of the baby." He reminded her gently as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her in. He sat her on the counter and sighed.

"Is it only the knee?" He asked and she sniffed.

"Yeah. I fell and scrapped it." She frowned as Will got the bandaids. He wiped another tear off her cheek and smiled at her.”You’ll be alright yeah? You're my strong girl.” That's when Derek got home.

 

"Dex, babe!" He called.

"In the kitchen!" Will called back. He soon felt warm hands on his waist and a kiss on his cheek.

"What happened here?" Derek asked and Penelope explained it to him as Will bandaged her knee. Derek was always very attentive with their children.

"There, all done!" He placed her on the floor and she ran back outside.

“How did the meeting with your publisher go?” Will asked, smiling when Derek kissing their bond mark, he sighed loudly.”That bad huh?” Derek laughed against his neck.

“No, well, I mean yes. He wants my new material by next Thursday and that gives my creative process no time. You know how I hate that, being rushed.” Derek complained, and Will nodded.

”Yes I know, no time for you to think of anything.” 

“And it’s not like I don’t have anything done, I mean, I have some done.” Derek said, as Will turned around in his arms.”I could always just give him some of the poems I have on backup.”

“None of those are up to your standard, which is why they haven’t been published already.” Will said, leaning back against the counter.”Some of those are very inappropriate as well.” Derek smiled down at him and laughed.

“You’re my muse, babe.” Dex scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, have been for almost 16 years honey. Get a better pickup line.”

"Well, I see one, two, three, four, five."Derek counted their children, peering out the window at the backyard."Of course six is right here,"His hand sprawled over Will's stomach, giving their newest addition two loving pats."where is our first born?" 

"She's in her room. She wanted to go to a party and I said no." Will explained.

"You should have been here Papa!" Ben said excitedly."She said she didn't have to listen to Dad 'cause he's an omega and she's an alpha." Derek looked at Will, searching his face for the truth.

"Dex, did she say that?" 

"Why do you think I have her phone and she's in her room?" Will snapped and Derek's mouth set itself into a thin line.

"Maeve!"

 

She came down the stairs, slowing when she saw how angry Derek looked.

"You can't avoid this." Derek said."Come here." She meekly shuffled forward, twiddling her fingers, black painted nails stark against her skintone.

"I've heard you disrespected your father. I'm very disappointed in you and I'm standing with whatever punishment he gave you. I'm just wondering what made you think it was OK to speak to him like that? Being an alpha doesn't make you better or stronger, Maeve. Your Dad is much stronger than I am considering how many children he's birthed." Maeve eyed the curve of Will's stomach sheepishly and sighed.

"I don't know, I just lashed out. Everything feels off lately." She confessed and Derek frowned.

"Off, maybe you're coming up on your first rut." He suggested, Will pursed his lips. She was the right age to have her first cycle.

"I really wanted to go to that party because there's this girl that's going to be there. She's an omega and she's gorgeous." Maeve sighed and Will laughed. Maeve had been constantly texted someone with only heart emojis as a name and he’d seen it pop up on the screen while he was bandaging Penelope’s knee.

"This is so cute. Your first serious crush!" He said and Ben and Sam snickered. Maeve turned to glare at them, which really didn't stop them from laughing.

"Boys! Go be somewhere else!" Derek commanded, leaning in closer to Maeve as they scattered."So, what's her name?" 

"Sylvia, she's got brown hair and blue eyes. We've been getting closer and she didn't even think it was weird that I was an alpha." Maeve told them, practically gushing. She really did seem to like this girl.

"Of course she didn't baby, because it's not weird." Will said, tucking her hair behind her ear. They’d been working on self acceptance with her about her dynamic position, something which Will’s Mom had never done. Aunt Larissa had had a long talk with her about being a female alpha and answering questions she was too embarrassed to ask her dads. Will figured that was probably sex related, which he would have no clue about anyway.

"I know Dad, anyways, I think she might like me back." Maeve giggled, resting her chin in her hand.”I would really like it if she did.” Derek smiled widely at her, pinching her cheek lovingly.

"I'm happy for you honey! You're still not going." She frowned, letting out a sigh.

"I figured, so what are we having for dinner?"

 

Eric and Jack came down to visit the next week, bringing their twins Stanley and Isobel with them. They’d been planning a get together of the entire team for awhile, although not everyone could make it. At least most of them could.

"Dex, Will how are you?" Eric asked. He walked towards him, chipper as ever and somehow making Will feel more fat than he already was.

"About ready to blow." Will answered, pulling the smaller man in for a hug. Eric laughed and pulled back to pat his stomach lovingly.

"I can't wait to meet them! Do you know what it is?" He asked, cooing at the kicks against his hand.

"Well Bits, it appears to be another girl. Sam and Ben are disappointed, but only slightly as they have been expecting it for a little while. They only have sisters you know." That's when Maeve came barrelling out of the house.

"Uncle Jack! Uncle Eric!" She shouted, jumping to tackle her taller godfather, who caught her in spite of her surprise attack. Maeve was the closest to all of the former SMH team as she’d grown up with them right there. Will had still graduated on time in spite of having her so young, and it was all thanks to them and their babysitting.

"How you doing Lapin?" Jack joked with a voice full of affection, while hugging her tightly. She’d been everyone's baby, everyone’s tester child for four years until Eric had his twins, Will had his twins and Shitty had his first, a boy. Jack eventually set her down carefully so she could hug Eric. She was as tall as him now.

"Hey sugar, you're so big now." Will laughed as the twins wrapped themselves around Jack's legs, squeezing tight. Jack lifted his legs up to walk forward.

"You're getting too big for this you koalas." He laughed as they untangled themselves.

"Stan, Izzy, you want to come play our new video game? Papa bought it for us!" Sam asked and they nodded, starting to run off together towards their room. The four, plus Shitty’s oldest when they got here, were best friends.

"Excuse me, greet Uncle Will and Uncle Derek first!" Eric yelled and Izzy came back first. She hugged them both while Stan just waved. He was in a weird phase where he didn’t hug anyone. The youngest three came out together. They were excited to see Eric. Jack enthralled them yes, but Eric usually came with sugar filled snacks. Those were far more important to 5, 7 and 9 year olds than being a famous hockey player was. Penelope could never get enough sugary treats, Vivienne also loved baked goods and Lillian just loved making a mess.

"Did you bring something Uncle Eric?" Lillian asked, cute as a button and sickly sweet as possible. Eric leaned down and gently bopped her nose.

"You know I did, honey."

 

"So Dex, you said Lillian was the last one, I remember." Eric said smiling at him when Will scowled. He was cleaning up after his kids had had the treats Eric had brought. Lillian always made the biggest mess, but even Maeve left crumbs behind.

"This one is the last one. I'm getting too old for this." Will explained."Also, Derek made sure we wouldn't have another." Will made a snipping motion with his fingers and Eric's eyes widened.

"You should've gotten him to do that after your fourth. You were frazzled then and you’re even more frazzled now." Eric laughed and Will scoffed, faking being offended.

"I am not! You take care of six children, one of whom is a teenager, while 7 months pregnant and then we'll talk about frazzled." Will joked as Eric shuddered.

"You couldn't pay me to Dex." He told him, sipping his coffee."I can barely handle the two we have. I couldn't imagine pregnancy on top of trying to take care of them." Will gripped his decaf tea and smiled. Eric's and his twins were the same age. At the time, Eric had thought he was going to have a houseful and Will had screamed at the mere mention of another baby. Fate had a different plan it seemed, as Eric had his two and immediately Jack had a vasectomy, while Will continued to forget how fertile he was every time he coupled with Derek. He blamed most of their kids on Derek, who had always wanted a big family, being an only child. He was always the one begging Will to just consider having another baby. When Will was pregnant with the twins, he let Derek beg and shower him with attention and sexual favours for two weeks before he told him he was already pregnant. Derek didn’t hold a grudge for very long considering he’d gotten what he wanted. Ramona and Nicola loved having so many grandkids, so they weren't complaining either at Will's near constant reproduction.

"Maeve asked me when she was 10 and I was 5 months pregnant with Lillian why she had to have all these siblings. She asked if we could give some away. To be exact, she asked if you would take some of them." Eric snorted.

"How did your family take the news about another baby?" 

"As they usually do, tight lipped congratulations. I didn't even want to tell them after the reaction Lillian got, but Derek insisted that I couldn't hide it. I hid Maeve for 6 months and I don't even need to see them this time, but Derek won and the reaction was dismal." Will sighed, his mother had never really come around to her son marrying a mixed race, man of colour. She’d shown up to their wedding, prim and proper, and refused to even look at Derek’s parents. Will really didn't know why she acted that way, but he’d cried in the bathroom on their wedding day about it. It was after the ceremony so Derek was in there with him, trying his best to stop the tears to cuddles and kisses. What really made him stop crying was Maeve asking where her Dad and Papa were. He pulled it together for his daughter because that's what parents do. She was the cutest flower girl. Part of him wishes he hadn't invited her, his mother, but he knew he had to invite her. He was the second oldest of four, his older sister Heather had married a confederate flag waving racist and had three very white children together. They had attended that wedding together, he and Derek, hands locked together in solidarity as the groom's very white family stared them down. Will had been the first one of his family to get married and the only thing holding him back from starting a fight when the mother of the groom refused to acknowledge their marriage was his babies at home. He had three at the time. She was lucky Derek held him back. His younger siblings, Maddy and Joseph, were twins and Joseph had married a very nice girl, named Marie, and they had two daughters. Maddy had just refused to settle down, she was 30 and still exploring the world, taking pictures. She had a love for girls his mother chose to ignore. His mother disapproved of how many kids he had. She had been fine up until Penelope. Apparently, 4 was her cut off point. She had tentatively accepted Derek wasn't going anywhere after the twins, because the engagement ring and bond bite wasn't enough for her. Will didn't let her see the kids much, not after the Great Poindexter Family Barbecue Disaster, where Derek had punched his sister's racist husband square in the nose. Will had been pregnant with Vivienne at the time, nearly 10 years ago, and they'd never attended a family barbecue again. She’d barely seen them Christmas and birthdays since the last one.

"Well, you know how they are." Will concluded and Eric sighed. He had been witness to Will crying on his wedding day and he had never really forgiven Mrs. Poindexter for being the cause of that.

"Mama is hoping to make a visit soon." He said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"That's good, the kids really love Meemaw." Will told him, Suzanne had really stepped up with Maeve in a way his mother never had and he was really grateful for that. She had been the living supportive grandma Maeve deserved, instead of the one she got. Suzanne had told her that her curly red hair was beautiful, while Will’s mother had asked her if she ever considered straightening it.

"Especially Vivienne Suzanne, do you remember how she cried when you told her that? It was beautiful, I think she cried less when she met Stan and Izzy." Eric joked."I should've expected y'all to do it though, considering you named the first one after the flower that brought you together." Eric chuckled and Will scrunched up his nose.

"You should really be talking about cheesy sentimental name considering you let your husband name your son after a hockey trophy because he won the cup that year. Let's not forget you had to have a theme to your names too and named your daughter after another hockey trophy." Will shot back and Eric nearly choked on his coffee.

"I'm glad to know you haven't lost your chirp skills there Dex." 

"Never will Bits, I live with Nursey."

 

"So, Jack how have things been?" Derek asked, stretching his arm over the back of the porch seat.

"I'm almost 40 and my knee has been bothering me since I was 38." He answered, laughing when Eric scowled at him. Jack had a tendency to pretend he was fine when he clearly wasn't when it came to it physical health.

"I told you to get that checked out!" He fussed and Maeve came out the back door.

"Uncle Justin and Uncle Adam are here with the hellions. I also think I saw Uncle Crappy and Aunt Larissa pull up too. If they haven't changed that shitty blue minivan they drive." She informed them before shutting the door and walking away.

"All at once then." Will sighed."Derek, help me up." Derek stood and grabbed his husband's hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Hello there stranger."He joked, pulling him close to kiss his nose and Will scoffed.

"Stranger you have 6 soon to be 7 children with." Eric laughed in the background as Derek guided Will forward.

"Watch the step dear."Will said, as Derek tripped over the step on his way up into the house. They'd lived there for 7 years and he still tripped over that step every time.

"I'm fine." Will rolled his eyes.

 

Maeve had been correct in her assumption, all of her uncles and her aunt were here, all at once. Shitty, who the kids called Uncle Crappy, had an 11, 5 and 4 year old in tow and Justin and Adam seemed to be doing fine with one set of 10 year old twins and another set of 4 year old twins, both fraternal, both one boy and one girl.

"Uncle Will!" Larissa and Shitty's oldest yelled, running for him and giving his a big hug. The affectionate little boy, named Axel, looked exactly like his father, save for a few of his mother's facial features.

"Where are Sam, Ben, Stan and Izzy?" He asked and Will laughed.

"They're upstairs playing, go get them." He rushed past and up the stairs faster than Will had ever seen him move before.

"You know Dex, you appear to be in the same position every time we see you." Shitty commented."What is this? Baby number 100?" He laughed and Larissa just rolled her eyes.

"It's baby number 7, thank you very much and this is the last one." Will said, accepting the hug the other omega gave him. Shitty patted his stomach.

"Never again friend, three is enough." 

"Three is more than enough." Larissa said behind him, yanking their youngest girl forward."Come on Peyton, you have to keep walking." 

"I want Daddy!" She screeched and Shitty sighed, spinning around and picking up the 4 year old."Daddy." She sniffed, shoving her thumb in her mouth.

"We talked about this Peyton." Shitty said gently, pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

"Mom, why does Peyton do that?" Dylan, their 5 year old girl asked. She was very independent and creative just like her mother. Dex could remember Shitty loudly complaining about how much she moved when they were pregnant together. Will could also remember wanting him to shut up because at this point he was on pregnancy number 5 and he had 5 kids to take care of while being pregnant and tired. They were both having girls and Shitty was convinced they’d be best friends. Which they were, he wasn't wrong.

"I don't know dear. She was like that when she was born too." Larissa told her, smiling at the little girl as she cuddled into her father.

"She's my girl." Shitty said, pressing a kiss against her temple.

 

After the kids were all in bed, except Maeve, who was in her room texting that girl she liked, they talked.

"So, what's new?" Shitty asked, settling back in his position on the couch, arm around Larissa’s shoulders.

"Maeve punched a kid out at school for asking her why she had so many siblings. It's worth mentioning that they followed that question by asking if I knew how to close my legs." Will supplied and Eric looked shocked. Derek sighed and nodded, like he was backing up Will’s story.

"A 15 year old actually said that?" Eric asked and Will nodded. Will had been surprised too. The kid had admitted it, but he paled in fear when Will and Derek had shown up, towering over him.

"It probably doesn't help that every PTA Mom can do math and knows exactly how old I was when I had her, 19 is rather young to have your first baby." Will sighed and he felt Derek squeeze his shoulder.

"I have never felt an urge to punch an omega as strong as when Helen tried to come for you at that PTA meeting." Derek tensed slightly before continuing."She asked if Maeve was even mine, or if Dex had just married another black man so she'd blend in. I almost hit her because how dare you talk to him like that. Why does it even matter if Maeve wasn't mine biologically? I'm obviously her father in every other sense of the word." Will patted his chest.

"I have told off Helen many times dear. She very much likes to gossip. Let's remember she was the one who asked me when I had graduated from post-secondary and got surprised when I said 2018. She then proceeded to imply I was a bad omega parent for not dropping everything for Maeve. Like I didn't half the time anyway. I breast fed and did assignments at the same time, Derek has pictures of it which he refuses to delete." Eric shook his head.

“There’s at least three poems about that in the first book I got published as well babe. I just thought you were so amazing.” Derek laughed, pressing a kiss to Will’s temple.

"People are so rude, it's just as bad as Georgia, they're just more subtle." Eric scowled and Jack laughed in amusement at him. Justin leaned forward slightly.

"I understand what Dex is saying though, I mean I've been called several things at PTA meetings." 

"Life is difficult when you marry a really white Jewish man." Adam supplied, rubbing Justin's back soothingly. Eric seemed shocked by it, but then again, he was protected by the Zimmermann family name from a lot of direct ridicule.

"Honestly my favourite PTA story is when I went to my first one pregnant with Dylan, Lardo at my side." Shitty said."People were very confused when I told them she was my wife." Will laughed and everyone else soon joined in. They had a few more grey hairs than they used to, but it was like nothing had even changed.

 

Maeve had a soccer game at 6:00, Will had a newborn and 5 other kids to feed and hustle into his mom van before that.

“Derek, come on!” Will yelled, doing up Lillian’s shoe and then turning to his poor newborn, Joyce, who was squirming uncomfortably. He’d just had her 3 months before that.

”I know baby, I’m coming.” Will cooed, picking her up and cooing as he watched her try to latch onto him. He had breastfed all of 7 of his kids now and he’d learned how to do a few things with a baby on his chest, but she’d have to wait until they got to the park.

”Maeve, honey, could you please help Penny with her shoes?” Maeve dropped her bag, bending down to help her tie her shoes.

”Dad, when are we leaving?”Lillian asked and Will sighed.

”As soon as Papa gets here. Derek!” There was pounding down the stairs and a final push out the door as Derek came down, barely throwing a receiving blanket over to Dex before they were off.

 

“Come on Joyce, you can do it baby.” Will cooed, peering under the blanket as she fought to latch on properly. He hummed when he felt it happen and placed the blanket down on his shoulder. They’d situated themselves properly, sent the kids to play on the park where the other parents were collectively watching them and now they could both focus on Maeve. Derek placed his lawn chair beside his husband and sighed.

”She doing OK under there?” He asked, lifting the blanket slightly to look at her face.”Hi, hello Joyce.” Will watched her blink slowly at Derek before closing her eyes and going back to her meal.

“She’s going good. Everything is fine, babe.” Will assured him, accepting the chaste peck Derek placed on his cheek. Will loved watching Maeve play, he felt immensely proud when she did. He didn’t like the gross white moms on the sidelines.

”Hey there Will, you’ve had the little one then?”  
One of the moms asked and Will nodded cautiously.

“She’s 3 months old.” He said, his grip on her tightening slightly.

”Does this one have a darker complexion like the twins?” She asked, head cocked to the side, a forced smile on her face.

“We don't know yet Kelly, why don't we watch the girls play now?” He said, through gritted teeth. She left him alone after that. Joyce stopped sucking and Will promptly lifted her up to burp her. She let a good one out and Derek took her.

”Hello baby girl!” He said, cuddling her into his chest while Will tucked himself back in. Maeve was running while all this was happening and when the game started Will snapped to attention. They placed the three month old in her stroller between them and let her go to sleep.

 

“Did you see my goal Dad?” Maeve asked excitedly and Will nodded.

”Yes, baby I did. I'm so proud of you!” Will gushed, hugging her and kissing her forehead.”Are you hungry? I have snacks in the car because your brothers never stop eating.” Maeve laughed and shook her head no. Will handed her a water bottle anyway and turned his head towards the sound of a screaming child. It wasn't one of his, thank God.

“Dad, you're not going to have any more kids are you?” Maeve asked suddenly. Will turned suddenly and looked at her funny.

“No, we’re not. I promise Joyce is the last one. Why?” Will smoothed her hair back and she smiled.

”I don't know, it's just that you look so tired all the time.” Will snorted and started walking over to Derek.

”Joyce is keeping me up all night right now. I look tired because she keeps me up all night and then I'm up during the day taking care of all of you. I nap and such while your Papa is home. It works out, alright? This isn't the first time I've juggled a lot of things on my plate.” Will assured her.

”You had me in university, was that harder than this?” Maeve asked.

“You know what, at the time it seemed like the hardest thing I was ever going to have to do. However, it pales in comparison to what I'm doing now.” Will said, poking her side and making her laugh.

”Wow, baby I saw your goal!” Derek yelled, swooping in to pick her up and spin her around.”Now, let's gather the troops, it's bedtime.”

 

Derek and Will barely got any time to themselves. They’d just put the baby to bed and Derek was writing.

”Hey babe, what you writing?” Will asked, placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

”Nothing really, it's not going as well as I'd hoped. They're always pushing up the deadlines on me and it's stressful.” Derek scowled at his computer screen. Will leaned down to kiss his cheek.

”It's not their fault you're in demand Der. I mean, you're one of very few poets who openly write about your male partner the way you write about me. People like that, being able to relate.” Will said. It was true. There wasn't much poetry openly written about alphas loving male omegas. Derek wrote about Will in such flowery bravado people quoted his poems on their weddings days as testaments to great loves. Will had even seen one of his husband’s poems about their kids on a shower invitation he received once. He doubted his cousin had put two and two together to realize the poem had been about Derek watching Will sing Maeve to sleep the night before graduation. Derek smiled and looked back at him.

“How could I not write about something so precious to me?”

“That was gross.” Will told him, leaning down to kiss him anyway.”What are you trying to write?” 

“I'm trying to formulate this right. I have the idea, it's just not coming out.” Derek sighed and Will turned his chair around.

“Come on, let's go to bed. You can sleep on it.” Will told him, enticing him to bed with kisses. They ended up cuddled together, drifting to sleep as Derek whispered.

”I love you.”

 

“So! I have a story!” Maeve yelled, stomping into the house after school. She was the first one to get home of the bunch, since her school ended first.

“Continue, I'm listening.” Will told her as she came into the kitchen. Derek looked up from his computer to pay attention.

“We’re doing the poetry unit at school in English and my teacher brought up one of Papa’s poems.” She gushed.”It was so cool. Like, that's my Papa, until we actually read it. Papa is super lame and gross about you in every poem Dad. He described you as Apple cider.” Will chuckled. He knew that already, of course.

“Well honey we were young and in love once. It makes you mushy.” Will told her.”Which one was it?”

“Something from his first collection. It was called like _Baby Boom_ or something like that.” Derek snorted.

”That one was about what it felt like to go from one kid to three, and how much I loved your Dad. All my poems are basically about how much I love your Dad.” Derek told her. Maeve smiled and scrunched up her nose.

”I know, it's really obvious. It was weird though because the teacher didn't seem to make the connection. You know, D. Nurse, Maeve Nurse.” She shook her head.”Here’s to top marks on this section though.” She raised her water bottle in a mock toast and then wandered off to her room to do her homework.

“Apple cider?” Will asked Derek and he shrugged.

“Warm and spicy, just like you babe.” He supplied which only made Will roll his eyes.

“At least the teacher did choose the one you wrote about the first time we had sex after Maeve was born.” Will sighed and Derek looked at him funny.

“It's a school, they wouldn't teach them a poem explicitly about sex.” Will wasn't embarrassed about Derek’s poems. He was used to the fact that everything Derek experienced was channeled into his writing. Even some very intimate things. Will was mostly OK with it now, except for the one file buried deep in Derek’s computer that he was never allowed to show any publisher ever. There were certain things their kids didn't need to read, or anyone else for that matter, ever. That didn't mean that Derek didn't write it down in raunchy detail though because he did and it was Will’s biggest fear that one day, one of their 7 offspring would find it.

“Dex, you're getting that worried crease between your eyebrows again.” Derek told him, barely even looking up from his screen. Will scowled at him and relaxed his face again. He was trying to get dinner together, but it was the day before grocery day and not much was left.

“Why do your sons eat so much?” Will groaned and Derek laughed.

”Our sons, they're growing boys.”

“No, no, when they eat this much they're yours.” Derek looked at him over his glasses.

”Do I need to remind you about the cravings you had when you were pregnant with them?” He asked and Will scrunched up his nose.

”No, you really don't need to do that. I remember the peanut butter, pickles and ice cream very clearly.” Will answered, closing the fridge door firmly.”Do we have any money to order pizza?” Derek laughed and stood from the table to kiss Will’s forehead.

“I think we could find it yes.” He said, rubbing Will’s back soothingly.”I know you're tired babe. Go sit down, I'll do the after school snack and the ordering of dinner. Take a nap or something.” Will, ever grateful for the man he married, pulled him into a kiss and smiled.

“I’m going to go nap and later, when the kids are in bed, we can shower together.”

“Oh baby, you know how I like that.” Derek teased, smacking his ass on the way by.

 

Lilian woke up Will by climbing into bed with him and shaking him gently.

”Dad, wake up! Baby sister needs her food and Papa got pizza!”She said happily, laughing when Will cracked one eye open to peer at her.

”Hello, I'm awake. Tell Papa I'll be down in a few.”She ran off and Will sat up, trying to smooth out his hair. It always got wild when he slept. Maeve came in soon after and sighed.

”Dad, you look like you just made out with Papa.” She told him and he laughed.

”Well Maeve, this is just what my hair does.” He told her, standing up and following her down the stairs.

”Aw, babe you looks so cute with bedhead.” Derek told him, kissing his forehead before guiding him towards his chair. Derek then brought him the baby and he latched her on right there at the dining room table, no blanket involved. He had only ever covered up in public.

”Why does little sister not eat pizza?” Lillian asked and Ben rolled his eyes.

”She doesn't have any teeth Lily!” He told her and she looked stunned.

”She doesn't!” 

“No, babies aren’t born with teeth!” Sam told her and she looked at Joyce, very confused and eyes full of tears.

”Will she never get teeth?” She whispered, looking from Joyce to Will then back again. She looked terribly confused and upset.

“Oh no, baby, little sister will get her teeth. You didn't have any teeth when you were born either. They come in so she can eat big people food like you guys when she's a little older. She's just too small right now and her tummy can't hold as much as yours can.” Will cooed, explaining it as simply as he could. He squeezed her cheeks across the table and burped Joyce over his shoulder.

”Eat your pizza Lily.” He told her and she shook her head, eyeing the one slice she had warily. Maeve rolled her eyes from the other end of the table as she ate her second slice.

“It's too hot!” Lillian protested and the rest of the family just sighed. Lillian thought everything was too hot.

“Well then blow on it.” Will suggested. She then took a deep breath and blew with all her strength on the pizza. Will felt spit hit his arm. He sighed and looked at Derek who shrugged from the other end of the table.

“You told her to blow on it.” He said and Will scowled, pulling the pizza over with his free hand and blowing on it himself. Joyce had decided she was still hungry and latched on again as soon as he pulled her off his shoulder after her burp. He blew on it gently for a few minutes, until he felt Joyce fall asleep.

“It should be good now, I’m going to put the baby down.” Will said, standing up from the table. Dinner was surprisingly quick and painless. Will put it up to the pizza, all their kids liked pizza. There was no wrestling to get them to eat when what they were eating was pizza.

 

“We’re not having sex in the shower by the way.” Will informed Derek, while he was running the water hot. Derek turned to face Will and shrugged.

“Aw, babe, that doesn’t affect my want to do this at all. I will literally take any excuse I can get to get you naked. You know I like you in as little clothing as possible.” Derek deadpanned, staring back at Will. Will scoffed and promptly stripped off all his clothes.

“What a hot bod you have there.” Derek stated, looking Will up and down.”Freckles and red hair, slim waist, fantastic ass.”

“I really don’t have a slim waist Der. I have a thousand stretch marks and I’m all flabby.” Will complained, pulling at his stomach and frowning. He did, however, acknowledge that he had one hell of a hockey ass still.

“Babe, you look great, especially considering that you’ve had 7 kids. Even if you hadn’t had all those kids, you’d still look good.” Derek assured him, beckoning him into the shower with him.”The temperature is perfect babe.” 

“You know you’re biased in this discussion because we’re mated right?” Will said, folding his arms over his chest.”You have to like me the way I am because you’re stuck with me and our bond makes me smell good to you.”

“Dex, get in the fucking shower.” Derek said, frowning at him.”I love you because of more than just a bond.” Will stepped into the shower and sighed at the heat enveloping him. He almost didn’t notice Derek coming up behind him, until he felt his hands on his hips.

“Mhm, Derek, hello there” Will reached back and placed his hand on his face. Derek wrapped his arms around his waist.”The twins need to be signed up for hockey again soon. I think Sam needs new skates and Ben, well Ben just destroys everything.” Derek silenced him with a lick over their bond mark.

“Dex, this isn’t about the kids, it’s about us.” Derek said, squeezing Will tighter. He kissed over Will’s neck, as he fought to turn around in his arms. When they were finally pressed chest to chest, Will laughed.

“If this is truly about us, we would be on an actual date instead of stealing 20 minutes in the shower.” Will laughed, blushing to the tips of his ears when Derek kissed his nose.

“I’m sorry, I promise we’ll have a real date soon.” Derek whispered, kissing Will’s forehead. Will smiled at him and patted his chest.

“At least this time I won’t get pregnant.” Derek burst out laughing as he reached for the soap.

 

There was one thing that Will had never had to deal with before and that was his daughter going into rut. He had gone into her room and shook her to try and get her up, but she’d growled at him.

“Dad, oh I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling very good right now.” She told him, plugging her nose.”You smell really weird.” That's when it clicked for Will.

“I’ll go get Papa, congratulations honey, you're in your first rut.” She groaned and looked panicked. ”It's OK baby. It's natural and OK. Would you rather I call Aunt Larissa?” Will pet her hair back and she sniffed.

”Could you please just get Papa?” She asked quietly and Will nodded, walking down the stairs and turning into the kitchen.

“Hey babe, Joyce is hungry and is she still not getting up?” Derek asked and Will looked at him. He picked Joyce up and latched her on. He crowded closer to Derek who leaned forward slightly. Will pressed a kiss to his ear to make it seem as normal to their other kids as possible.

”Maeve’s in rut.” Derek froze and then turned his face to kiss Dex’s cheek.

”I’ll take care of her.”

 

Will had taken work at home so he could be there for the baby and Derek obviously worked from home. Will called Maeve in sick to school while Derek tried to sooth her upstairs. Will eventually just gave in and called Larissa.

“Lardo, Maeve went into rut this morning and I'm not sure Nursey really knows how to handle this.” Will sighed and Larissa laughed.

”It's just like every other rut. Leave her alone and she’ll figure it out.” Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

”I don't want her to be in pain.” 

“Dex, she's going to cry a little. You can't protect her from everything and you really can't protect her from this.” Larissa said softly as Will sniffed. Will wanted to protect her from everything.

”She's my baby.” 

“Yeah, I know. Shitty does this too about the kids. Omega parents, you're all the same.” Will laughed and wiped his eyes.

”Thanks Lardo.” 

“No problem Dex.” He clicked hang up just as Derek came down the stairs.

”Dex, are you crying?” He asked and Will shook his head.

“No, I'm not crying my eyes are leaking.” He told him and Derek frowned.”I just want to protect her from everything and my baby is in pain right now. I can't do anything about the pain, but I want to! I can't even go near her because my omega smell repulsed her right now since we’re related and I shouldn't smell good to her. It's shit because I can't help!” Derek crossed the room and lifted Will’s chin up.

“Dex, you can't keep her from all the pain in the world. She's going to get her heart broken, just like we all have.” He said and Will’s thoughts flashed back to Peter Wilms who made out with him at parties and then pretended he didn't exist the next day.”This pain is natural. Once she figures it out it won't hurt at all.”

“Don't lie to me Derek. Solo heats are like literal hell for omegas.” Will seethed and Derek shook his head. He laughed like Will wasn't understanding and that really made him mad, but he didn't explode. Derek was looking down at him so fondly that he couldn't stay mad.

”It's not the same babe, ruts don't hurt as much after you figure out how to handle yourself. They're mostly just really uncomfortable.” Will looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, and ended up getting sucked into a kiss. Derek pressed their lips together like they used to kiss in college, filthy and full of love. They had been younger then, full of energy that they had to expel. They were in the middle of the kitchen, Will backed up against the counter and Derek caging him in, with a kiss on his nose Derek spoke.

“Don't worry Mama Bear, your cub is going to be fine.”

 

Will made Maeve all her favourite foods for the three days this went on. He couldn't really see her, but he did all he could. She finally emerged from her room, Will was burping the baby.

”Hey Maeve, everything OK?” He asked and she nodded.

”Yeah, everything is done.” She told him, sitting down on the couch beside him.

”The good news about all of this is that you can go on suppressants so they only come once every 3 months. However, suppressants don't always work as birth control.” 

“I thought they did?” Maeve asked, looking confused.”That’s what my sex Ed teacher taught us.” Will laughed and squeezed her face affectionately.

”If they always worked you wouldn't be here.” Her eyes widened. Will figured he’d never told her that before.

”You mean you got pregnant with me on suppressants?” He nodded and pulled Joyce away from his shoulder. She hadn’t thrown up on him that time, which was nice.

”I was on suppressants, scent blockers, scent spray. I was on all the meds they tell you about.”

“Omegas aren't supposed to be on scent blockers.” Maeve said quietly.”My teacher says it's bad for them.” Will sighed and walked over to place Joyce in her bassinet.

”I wasn't on them because I wanted to be Maeve. I was on them because I honestly believed I didn't have another choice.” Will looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to say this without making her grandmother out to be a terrible person. As much as she had flaws, she was still her grandma and he knew Maeve loved her.

“Grandma made you take them?” She asked quietly and Will looked down at his daughter.

”At first, yes, but then I saw some things and I decided I wanted to keep taking them. I took them all the way up to when I found out I was having you.” He sat down beside her and squeezed her cheeks.”I stopped taking them once I knew I was having you because I didn't want to harm you. Although, I did continue to use the spray until I told all your uncles and aunt about you.” Maeve looked down at her hands and twisted her fingers.

”So you didn't want me?”

“Maeve, you knew you weren't planned. Papa and I weren't even together. It doesn't mean I would ever give you back.” He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.”You want to watch a movie?”

 

When Derek came upstairs to grab a quick cup of coffee he was struck by that sight. Maeve asleep, cuddled up to Will who was also asleep with his arm over her shoulders. He smiled fondly at the sight and if Derek took a picture, well, Dex didn't need to know.

 

“Dex?” Derek whispered, one night right before they were about to fall asleep.

“Yes Nursey?” Will answered, yawning as he rolled over. Derek ran his finger over their bond mark and smiled.

“I’m really glad you said yes.” He told him, smile wide and creating wrinkles around his eyes he didn't quite have yet. Will smiled back at him, running his hands through his hair.

“I'm happy I said yes too.” Will scratched at Derek’s scalp as the clock turned from 11:59 to 12:00. Derek pulled William closer to kiss him.

“Happy anniversary babe.” He whispered, Will smiling into the kiss they shared. He wiggled down so his ear was pressed against Derek’s chest and sighed.

“Happy anniversary, I love you.” Will whispered back. Derek pressed his lips into Will’s fiery red hair that hadn't faded at all in their 16 year relationship.

“I love you too.” And that's how William and Derek, Dex and Nursey, lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seokjinntonic) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!
> 
> Listen OK, I don't want to hear about how you think the dynamics should be different, if you don't like it write your own fic. I actually encourage you to, because your abo selection is pitiful to say the least. Also before anyone asks, yes, the titles are P!nk lyrics.


End file.
